Searching In The Dark
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: A is a vampire who torments the girls. Emily keeps hearing from her grandmother that she is a witch but she doesn't believe her, when supernatural things start happening to her she begins to wonder it her grandmother is correct. (I know, terrible summary but I'm not going to force you to read my story) Don't let the first chapters fool you, this is a Paily story
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Chapter 1: First day**

 **A/N: this is a story I've thought about writing ever since I saw 3x12 of Pll and since I'm stuck on my other stories I might as well give it a shot now, Tell me what you think about the story and let me know if I should continue with it or if it's just trash. I got inspiration for this from Vampire Diaries and Pretty Little Liars.**

 **A/N2: Thank you Me A Genius for always helping me with my stories**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

"Hey Emily, wake up." My mom said as she pulled the blanket off me.

"Moooom." I groaned as I felt like sleeping longer.

"Come on Emily, it's the first day of your senior year, you can't be late for that." My mom continued.

I didn't know why it was such a big deal, it was just another year in Rosewood high I had been in that school before why would this year be any different?

"Come on dear you know what they say, Senior year is the best in your life." My mom said.

"It'll suck." I said.

"Come on Emmy, how do you know you won't like something if you haven't tried it?" My mom asked. "Now get up or you're grounded." My mom said, I knew it was an empty threat since when she was serious she really lets it show.

I sighed and got out of the bed.

"There is my two favorite girls." My grandmother said as she walked in to my room.

"Hi Susanne." My mom said to her mother in law. She lived with us since after her husband died she wanted to stay close to the family and with dad often being assigned to different military bases it felt nice to have a her here when he wasn't around.

"I've told you it feels weird when you call me that. Just call me mom." She said, there was no secret that she was very attached to her family, she has even sometimes treated my friends like they were her own grandchildren.

"I've told you that I don't want to call you that." My mom said.

"Come on mom, how do you know you won't like something if you haven't tried it?" I asked mimicking my mom.

"I can guess." My mom said and left the room before either me or my grandmother said something else.

"And that's how you get your parent to leave." My grandmother said.

"Thank you Grams." I said, I've called her that since I was 5.

"I need to tell you something." Grams said.

"No not this again." I groaned. Grams would always tell me that her ancestors were witches. She'd tell me that my ancestors on her side of the family were born with the power to affect change by magical means. She'd say they where "Keepers of the Balance."

I did like listening to her stories when I was a kid but now it's just scary. "Grams, please I got a lot of things on my mind with school and everything." I said as I went to my closet to get dressed.

"You are eighteen and you're strong enough to learn about your own magic." Grams said to me as I pushed her out of my room.

I got dressed but then I noticed that my ring wasn't in the closet. That ring was special to me, it was my dad's. He gave it to me and said that he would come back for it so every time he'd come back from his work I'd give him the ring and then he'd give it back whenever he left so I knew he'd be back. I was always carful where I put it but these last few weeks it had disappeared from where I would usually put it and end up being somewhere I didn't remember putting it.

I closed my eyes trying to remember where I had put it this time and after a few seconds I got a strange feeling, like something was calling for me. I opened my eyes but the feeling was getting stronger and it felt like it came from under the trash can. I walked up to it and once I lifted it I could see that the ring was right there.

I put the ring on and walked out where Grams was standing.

"That feeling was your magic." She said.

"No, you're delusional." I said.

"So why did you instantly found your fathers ring from where I hid it last night when you were sleeping?" She asked.

"That was you?" I said surprised and a bit mad that she'd do that.

"I don't have time for this I have to get to school." I said.

"This is bigger than school." She said.

"If I'm late for school because of you my mom will put you in a home, now will you let me get to my car or have you hidden my car?" I asked.

Grams moved aside giving me a look that told me that she wanted to talk about this later.

I walked out the door and saw my neighbor walking to her car, her name was Paige McCullers, she was the captain of the swim team and she was very aggressive, when I first met her I thought she was competitive but now I think she's got a problem with everything.

She turned to me and looked mad as usual. I don't know what her problem was, she could be calm for a few seconds but she could get furious in just a few seconds.

Once she noticed me she starred very hostile at me.

"STEFAN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE, WE'RE GETTING LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She almost roared at the house and her brother got out of the house and went to the car screaming back at her.

She lived with her brother since their parent were almost never home, maybe that's why she is always hostile to everyone.

I looked scared at her and she tuned to me and said "What are you looking at?" Paige sneered at me, it almost looked like her short reddish brown hair would turn into fire.

She got into her car and drove away with her brother, I waited a few seconds just to be sure I wouldn't end up next to her on the way to school.

Once she was gone I drove to Spencer's place and picked her up.

"Hi Emily, thanks for giving me a ride." Spencer said.

"Well, you live close to my home and I don't really feel like walking into high school alone." I said.

"You're thinking about Alison?" Spencer asked.

She referred to one year ago when Hanna, Aria, Alison, Spencer and I were camping with some alcohol we had stolen from your parents and sometime that night Alison disappeared and we hadn't seen her since that night.

"Yeah, that last year was different." I said.

"I know it was strange at first, but some good things happened. I got more confident in myself, Aria embraced her artistic side, Hanna lost all her extra weight whit us supporting her and you realized something huge about yourself and you got the courage to tell everyone that you're gay." Spencer said.

She was right and we had all learn one thing, Alison were only having us around because she could manipulate us and treat us like we were her dolls, I was never going to admit it but Alison disappearing might have been the best thing that could have happened to all of us.

"You're right." I said and raised my hand like I was holding a shot glass. "For senior year." We said and pretended to make a toast.

 **Paige's Pov-**

"I'm just saying, if you borrow the car to get to swimming practice in the afternoon at least chip in for some gas." My brother said.

"If I'm paying for gas I should get to use it whenever I want." I said at him.

"It's not my fault that you only want to use the car when I'm using it!" Stefan shouted at me.

"You use the car all the time when you're not at school, how am I ever supposed to get a chance to use it?" I asked Stefan, feeling annoyed by him.

"Typical you, Princess. You're impossible to talk to!" Stefan shouted and parked the car, I didn't care, we were already at school now.

"Good bye and fuck you." I said as I got you of the car and slammed the door behind me, before my brother had ant chance to scream more at me I put on my earplugs and played my favorite song (Monster by Skillet) on really loud volume so I wouldn't have to hear his annoying voice.

Today was the first day of senior year and right now I knew what I was going to do. I was going to show everyone on the swim team that I'm the top dog and I'm going to do anything to remain the captain. I didn't care much about making friends, everyone on the team was my rival, they maybe are on my team but anyone is now a potential threat to my position as captain.

I got to my locker and as soon as I had opened it I threw my backpack inside it, then I got my books and got ready for my history class, the swimming practice was my last class today.

 **Emily's Pov-**

Spencer and I had reached school and we had just met up with Hanna and Aria. The night after Alison had diapered we didn't see each other for a while but later we started to see each other again and before we knew it we were closer than when Alison was with us.

"So here we are, Senior year." Aria said.

"Yes, now we got one last year then it's college." Spencer said.

"Typical you Spence, thinking about school even when you're not out of school." Hanna said.

"Someone isn't looking forward to the new classes." Aria said.

"Well, not math I almost failed that last year's final exam, I paid some art kid to make a fake a degree so my mom wouldn't be mad at me." Hanna said.

"Wait, you almost failed? You told me your degree in math was a B.S" Spencer said.

"No I said my math degree is B.S" Hanna said.

"Why didn't you ask me? I would have helped you." Spencer said.

"I was ashamed, you're so smart and I'm just the dumb blonde." Hanna said sounding ashamed.

"Han, you know we don't think that about you." I said and hugged her.

"No, we really don't." Spencer said.

"Thanks you guys, I love all of you." Hanna said and almost cried.

"If you need any help at all you can always ask me, there is no need for you to feel embarrassed." Spencer said.

"I know." Hanna said.

"I have to go to class now, if I'm late my mom will be mad at me." Aria said.

"Yet anouther downside with having your parent as a teacher." Hanna mumbled.

"Very funny." Aria said as she left.

"Hanna, we should go too, we got history in a few minutes." Spencer said.

"You are right Spence, see you later Em." Hanna said and then they both left for their class, I still had a few more minutes until my chemistry class began so I went to my locker to get my books. As I walked to my locker I got a text message from a unknown caller, I opened it said:

 **Don't worry about your friend, you'll see her soon. A-**

I looked shocked at the message, who sent this? Was it about Alison? I wanted to send a text back and ask what this person knew but then I thought it was just someone pulling a prank on me, probably just Noel Khan or Luke Matheson, they knew Alison and she wasn't afraid to step on a few people to show her social status.

I decided to stay quiet about the text and just delete it.

As I kept walking towards my locker I bumped into someone and I looked up and saw that it was Paige.

"What where you are going, moron." She said and then she looked up and made eye contact. "Oh, it's you." She sneered.

"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming." I said trying to avoid a fight.

"Dream in your bed." Paige said and started to pick up her books.

"You're not going to the swimming tryouts, are you?" Paige asked.

"I'm thinking about it." I said.

"Well you shouldn't, being that much into breaststroke could end up hurting you." Paige said as she got up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that we all know what team you're playing for." Paige said looking hostile at me and looked like she wanted me to throw a punch.

"McCullers, Fields!" We heard a voice say and we both turned around and saw coach Fulton standing in the hallway.

"Yes, coach." I said.

"Is everything alright between you two?" She asked.

"We're fine." Paige said.

"Good, you two are the best swimmers I've seen and I'd like to see the both of you at the tryouts for the team." The coach said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't make the tryouts. I promised my mom I'd get home right after school and help her." I lied.

"Oh, ok." The coach said disappointed.

"That's too bad. I'll be at the tryouts though." Paige said.

"That's great McCullers, and since you were the captain last year and no one has applied for the position it's yours if you want it." Fulton said.

"Yes, I'd love to be the captain." Paige said.

"That's good, but you still have to make the tryouts to qualify for the team, but that wouldn't be a problem for you." The coach said, she made sure to motivate her better swimmers to stay on the team.

"Can I go? I have to get to class now." I said trying to get away from this.

"Of course, and if you still want to try out for the team you can talk to me and I'll schedule you for a tryout." The coach said as I left.

That night:

I was with my friends at a party in the woods, this was something Noel Khan had arranged, mostly to get girls drunk and have it much easier to have sex with them.

"Come on Em, you should join the swim team you love it." Aria said after I had old my friends that I thought about not joining the swim team this year.

"Plus you're so good at it almost any school would offer you a full scholarship." Spencer said.

"I know guys, but I just don't have the same interest in swimming anymore." I said.

"Well, at least think about it, you're so much in the water I'm surprised you haven't turned into a mermaid." Hanna said and took a sip from a beer bottle.

"Are you sure you should drink?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a party and Noel has more than enough to get the entire school alcohol poisoned." Hanna said.

"He just hands out the beer so you'll get that drunk." I said and pointed to Prudence Finn, she was so drunk she'd be willing to have sex with anyone against a tree.

"Good point." Hanna said and threw her bottle, it crashed against a tree and broke into several pieces.

"Ok, I think you've had too much." Spencer said.

"No, Spence. I'm fine." Hanna said looking the wrong way.

"Hanna, I'm over here." Spencer said.

"No, I'm not drunk, my mom will kill me." Hanna said.

"Ok, you can sleep at my place and if your mom asks I'll tell her that we left when it was late and my place was closer." Spencer said.

"You're a good friend… hello who is that handsome guy." Hanna said and looked at some guy I hadn't seen before.

"His name is Caleb Rivers and he is new to Rosewood high." Aria said.

"Well, he looks hot." Hanna said.

"Ok, that's our que to get you home." Spencer said and she and Aria started to drag Hanna to my car.

"Emily, are you coming?" Spencer called as she and Aria helped Hanna to get to the parking lot.

"I'll catch up with you, I'm just going to make a quick phone call." I said and grabbed my phone, I was about to call the coach and as if she could schedule a swim tryout for me but as I was about to dial the number someone grabbed my wrists, I looked up and saw Duke Greg, he was on the boys' swim team, he was tall, strong and he was very drunk right now.

"Hello hot stuff, why don't you and I go and get acquainted in the woods?" He said holding my wrist.

"I'm not into guys." I said trying to get out of his grip.

"Relax, I can change your mind." He said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout. "Let her go." A blurry figure said.

"Or else what?" Duke asked.

"You don't want to know, Duke." The figure said and walked up closer so I could see him, it was Toby Cavanaugh an older guy who recently dropped out of school and he was Spencer's ex-boyfriend.

"Ok, ok, we were just having some fun." Duke said and left.

"Thank you Toby." I said.

"No problems, I know his type, he looks scary but the only big thing on him is his mouth." Toby said.

"I'm still glad you got here when you did." I said.

"I was hoping to talk to Spencer, has she said anything about me?" Toby asked.

"She took the breakup hard but she is not blaming everything on you anymore." I said.

"Oh, it's still bad then." Toby asked.

"Yeah, but she is starting to come around." I said.

"Ok that's always something." Toby said.

"Tobias, listen she won't stay mad at you forever, especially since this was something you didn't knew about." I said.

"I know but this is something I can't just ignore." Toby said.

The reason Spencer broke up with Toby was because he had gotten a girl pregnant, this was a girl he dated before he met Spencer and he didn't found out about the kid until a few days before Spencer broke up with him.

"How's your son?" I asked.

"Alex is with his mom this month." Toby said then he got a text then he looked back at me and said. "I have to go; Yvonne want me to come to her place with more dippers." Toby said, he and Yvonne might be broken up but Toby still want to be a part of his son's life.

After Toby left I saw that I had gotten a new text, this was from the same person that had sent me that text at school.

 **If you want to see your friend go to the old quarry. COME ALONE!**

I had no idea what that text mean but I knew that the quarry wasn't too far from where I was and I hurried there as fast as I could.

I got there in seven minutes and when I looked around I saw a person standing with her back turned to me.

"Hello? Who are you?" I said and the person turned around and she was covered in blood, like she was a victim from a slasher movie.

"Alison!" I gasped as I saw who it was, Alison fell to the ground and I quickly ran up to her and tried to find where she was bleeding and try to stop any more bleeding.

"Hang in there Alison, don't give up on me." I said as I tried to save her.

Alison suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to her as if she wanted to say something to me. "Va…Vam…Vampire." Alison said then she died in my arms.

* * *

 **A/N3: I decided to have Paige looking like she did in Season one (for now)** **because** **I thought that look would make her seem more** **intimidating** **, I hope you thought it was good and let me know if I should continue write it.**

 **A/N4: About what Hanna said about her** **math degree, **I'm**** **Swedish** **so I don't know how the degrees work in the USA, what Hanna said was just something I** **quoted** **from some sitcom.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

**Chapter 2: The Funeral**

 **A/N:** **Here is the next chapter, I hope you'll like it. please let me know what you think of it, because I don't want to continue writing this story if no one reads it.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

It had been a week since I had found Alison, after she had died I panicked and called my mom who sent some police officers to make a crime scene and then I was brought in for some questions, if Alison had some enemies or someone she could have lived with when she was gone. I didn't tell the police officers about the creepy texts I got since I was scared.

Now I was preparing for Alison's funeral. Aria, Hanna and Spencer were invited too.

I was wearing a black dress with sleeves, a pair of black high heels and I was going to wear a dark coat over my dress since it was cold today.

"Hi, how are you doing?" My mom asked as she walked into my room.

"I can't believe she is gone." I said holding back my tears and my mom walked up and hugged me.

"How did she..." I asked and mom didn't say anything.

"Please mom, I really need to know this." I said.

"It was an animal attack." My mom said.

I thought it made sense since Alison did look like she had been attacked by a predator but then I got reminded that A had sent a text to me where she had admitted that she had killed Alison.

"Are you sure you can go to the funeral?" I heard mom ask.

"I have to be there." I said.

"Ok, do you want me to drive you there?" Mom asked, she wasn't going to the funeral since it was mostly her direct family but Kenneth and Jessica made an exception for the me and the girls.

"I'm walking." I said, I knew that walking in the shoes I was wearing was going to be a hell but I wasn't really in any state of mind to drive myself and I couldn't stay in the car with my mom since it'd just be uncomfortable if she'd be silent and even worse if she would try to talk to me.

Grams walked in and she sat down on my bed.

"I know what it's like to lose a friend, it's incredibly hard at first but in time the pain will fade away." She said. It felt good that she wasn't talking about the witch stuff for once.

"Thank you, both of you." I said then I hugged Grams, then I walked out of the house and walked to the church.

When I had walked a few blocks I saw two persons, it was the twin sisters Cindy and Mindy, they were two of the girls that Alison had tormented. I didn't know their last names since Alison only referred to them as "The moron twins."

"Going somewhere?" One of the twins asked, they looked so much the same I couldn't tell them apart.

"Yeah, I am." I said hoping that they'd just leave.

"She was a bitch and she got what she deserved." The other twin said.

"She's dead, drop it." I said.

"Why should we? The first twin said.

"She walked around like she owned the place, picked on everyone and was merciless doing so." They said, I could swear both said it at the same time.

"I know she wasn't the best girl in school but it's over, move on." I said and tried to walk past them but Cindy and Mindy stepped up in front of me, blocking my way.

"Why does she deserve a funeral; she should just be rotting in a swamp." One of the twins said.

"Why are you picking on me? I have nothing to do with the way Alison tormented you!" I cried.

"You let her, you and the other girls. You could have told her to stop but you just stood silently behind her and didn't do a damn thing." One of them said, I felt like I was in a horror movie.

"HEY!" I suddenly heard someone shout.

"Back off." Someone said she stood in front of me and pushed back both Cindy and Mindy.

I looked at the person's face and to my surprise it was Paige.

"What's your problem? You hated Alison as well, she called you Pigskin." One of the twins said.

"I know but I don't care about that since the bitch is dead, now back off or I will make you wish you did." Paige threatened the twins and they gave me a this isn't over glare before they left.

"Thank you." I said very surprised that Paige had protected me.

"For what? I just showed that I'm not getting pushed around, something you never will do." Paige said.

"Did you chase off the twins just to pick on me yourself?" I said.

"That's my own reason." Paige said and walked past me, purposely tackling me with her shoulder.

What was up with her? I'll never understand that girl.

I kept walking to the church hoping I wouldn't bump into any more Alison haters. What I hated the most was that Paige could be right, when Alison was alive I didn't tell her to back off when she was bullying others, not even when I started to think she was going too far… no I couldn't think about Ali like that, not today.

When I had finally reached the church Aria, Hanna and Spencer was standing there waiting for me.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late I bumped into some of Ali's fans." I said sarcastically.

"Ali sure made a lot of people hate her." Aria said.

"I'm not surprised if some people would want to dance on her grave." Hanna said.

It was sad but true, Alison might have been popular but she was hated by almost everyone at school.

"Ok, how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"We'll go in, sit down and avoid awkward conversations with anyone." Spencer said, we all just wanted to get this thing over.

We walked in and sat down at the front row where Kenneth DiLaurentis had arranged us to sit. There was a surprisingly large amount of people arriving for the funeral.

"They are just here to make sure she is dead." Spencer said, sounding mad.

I looked to the bench next to ours and I could see Jessica DiLaurentis, she was crying and was leaning against her husband. I couldn't imagine how had this was for her.

Later that night:

The funeral had been very sad, it felt like most people had just sneaked in to see Ali's dead body, it was a closed casket ceremony since her remains wasn't something anyone could see without getting nightmares.

After the girl and I had changed out of the black dresses we wore at the funeral and putted on some of our normal clothes we went to Spencer's place starting our recover from losing Alison, mostly by drinking tequila from a flask we passed around between us.

"Poor Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis. They looked very sad." I said.

"I thought Kenneth was going to throw out a few of those who walked up to the casket." Aria said.

"Yeah, good thing he didn't." Hanna said as she passed Spencer the flask.

"I know most didn't liked Alison but they should still respect the dead…" Spencer said and then she suddenly looked shocked.

"I did not just say that." She said.

"Ok Spence, I think you've had enough." Aria said and took the flask away from Spencer.

"I wonder how school will be now?" I said.

"Most will stare at us and whisper things about Alison but it'll pass eventually." Spencer said looking down to the floor. "It always passes after a while."

"I hope you're right." Aria said as she held the flask tight and then she took a sip from it.

Suddenly the door opened and Spencer's big sister Melissa walked in and she looked like she was mad at something.

"Is this what you're doing, drinking while our parents aren't home?" Melissa said as she took the flask from Aria and smelled it to notice the tequila.

"Our best friend is gone, give us a break." Spencer said.

"She's a blackmailing bitch that got what she deserved." Melissa snapped at us.

"Melissa don't, please just… don't" Spencer said.

"Why are you defending her after what she did to you?" Melissa said.

"I know Alison made all of us do somethings we regret but we're passed that now, it's called to move on," Spencer said defending herself.

"You're forgiving someone who never said as much as a sorry to you." Melissa said.

"I know you, sis. You're not mad about this. It's something else something personal between you and Alison." Spencer said.

"I don't need a reason to hate that girl." Melissa said.

"What did she do to you?" Spencer asked.

"I have my reasons to hate her!" Melissa said.

"WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!" Spencer yelled.

"That's none of your business." Melissa said and got out of Spencer's room, slamming the door loud.

"Your sister seemed very mad at Ali." Hanna said. "Like more than just angry." Hanna continued.

"Yeah, she's hiding something, but she sure won't tell me if I ask." Spencer said.

"Hey, you don't think that she…" Aria started.

"No, she couldn't have. I know she can be scary when she wants to but Melissa could never have done something like that." Spencer said.

We stayed in Spencer's room and after a while we noticed that it was late and that we all needed to go home before our parents called the police.

Spencer followed Aria, Hanna and I to the driveway where Cindy and Mindy stood, they looked at us like they were judging us for being friends with Alison, like they had done to me earlier today.

"Look here, if it isn't Alison's minions." Mindy said.

"Yes, I live here and I had invited my friends." Spencer said.

"What do you two want now?" I asked, I wasn't as scared of them as I was the last time I met them now that I had my friends here.

"We just wanted to see what you'd do to remember your leader." Mindy said and she started to sniff in the air.

"Drinking? Why aren't we surprised?" she said and looked to her sister that wasn't responding, she just stood there like a zombie.

"And now when you know how we remember our friend, get the fuck out of here." Aria said.

"Maybe we will." Mindy said but as she was about to go Cindy suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Cindy?" Mindy said, confused to what her sister just did, then Mindy suddenly pulled out a pocketknife and held it in her hand.

"Cindy, you're scaring me." Mindy said and Cindy stabber her in the neck.

We all gasped as Mindy coughed up some blood before she fell down dead on the street.

"I got a message for all of you." Cindy said, still looking like a zombie.

"A know you've all read the messages and this is a warning, do not do anything to piss A off." Cindy said. "Do you understand?" She asked us.

I was really surprised; the other girls had also gotten texts from A?

"What are you doing? Are you A?" I asked.

"No, I'm not A, I've just been sent to tell you what A wants." Cindy said and held the knife to her own throat. "If they don't understand I'll slash my throat." She said.

"Wait, we understand!" I quickly said.

"You all understand?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, we all understand. You can put the knife down now." Aria said.

Cindy smiled and dropped the knife and kicked it way.

"A is very glad that you understand." Cindy said and took a few steps back. "And if you refuse to do as A says, this is your only warning." She said.

Then she started to wink and shake her head like she had awakened from a nightmare.

"Why am I here?" She asked and before anyone of us had any time to explain what just had happened a car came out from nowhere and hit Cindy, she bumped of the car and landed on her back right next to her sister, neither one was breathing.

"We need to call an ambulance." Spencer said but then we all got a text.

 **Have I got your attention yet? Do as I say or all of you are next, -A.**


	3. Chapter 3: Car Wash

**Chapter 3: Car Wash**

 **A/N: Sorry it took a while to post thisI'm trying to balance working and my other stories wich isn't really easy, anyway here it is the next chapter, I hope you'll like it and please tell me if there is something you want to happen for this story.**

 **A/N2: Thank you Me A Genious for all your help.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was in my room checking my phone for any new threatening texts from A, after what had happened to the twins I was too afraid to tell anyone about A since who knew how many people would die.

I heard a knock on the door and I quickly put my phone in my pocket.

"Come in." I said and it was Grams.

"Hi Emmy, how are you?" She said as she sat down next to me on my window seat facing me.

My family didn't know that my friends and I saw what had happened to the twins since Spencer had left an anonymous phone call to the police from a payphone.

"I'm still trying to get over that she is dead." I said.

"I can't possibly imagine what you're going through." Grams said and held up a cup of tea to me.

I took a small sip from it and I noticed that Grams a familiar lemon like flavor.

"Vervain?" I asked knowing it was one of my favorite flavors.

"It has always made you calm down." Grams said.

We drank the tea and Grams then handed me a book and said it was her first grimoire then she left. I opened the book and saw that it was full with records all of spells, rituals, potions, and herbs. I didn't read very much of it, my Grams was still trying to persuade me that I'm a witch and I wasn't going to have any of it. I put the book in one of my desk drawers and instead I got my diary.

I used to write in my dairy almost every night but not so much lately. I wrote a lot of chapter before I came out to because it felt safe to talk to someone who couldn't judge me no matter what I wrote, but I did make sure to hide it well so my parents wouldn't accidently find it and read my biggest secrets.

I started to write a new chapter, revealing my feeling over Alison's death, as I wrote I felt a bit better since I got some things of my chest.

 **Paige's Pov-**

"Ok, and these anger problems of yours, have you made any improvements?" Dr. Anne Sullivan, asked.

She is my anger management therapist and this was one of our sessions.

"No, I still get mad at everything." I said.

"I see." Dr. Sullivan said and wrote on her clipboard.

"I don't know doc, it feels like there is this anger inside me that is just getting stronger when I'm provoked, if I was a cartoon character a colon of fire would shoot out of my head like anger from inside out." I said.

"Well, at least you've got some humor." Dr. Sullivan said and kept writing on her clipboard.

"Are there any place you feel like you could go when you feel mad, like a happy place?" She asked.

"No, I've tried that but no matter what I think about I always get mad and feel like attack the person who provokes me." I said.

"Is there anything that works for you?" Dr. Sullivan asked.

"I've tried everything but nothing works, it's like I'm a berserker." I explained.

"Do you think the anger was because of you feel abandoned by your parents since they are always away and leaving you and your brother?" She asked.

"No, my parents don't really care for me and I don't care about them." I said.

"That's a bit harsh." Dr. Sullivan said.

"They don't give a fuck about me or my brother, my grandparents cares more about me then my parents does." I said feeling my anger starting to build up.

Dr. Sullivan got up and started to gesture her hands up and down. "Breath Paige, like the exercises I've taught you." She said and I close my eyes and started to breath slowly.

"Now, try to picture yourself in a place where you feel happy." She continued.

I did try my best but no matter what I thought of I couldn't find one thing that could make me happy.

"Find your happy place." Sullivan said.

"I'm trying." I growled between my teeth.

I still had my eyes closed and now I heard some music playing, probably something Sullivan started to play to calm me down.

"Just breath, in from your nose… out from your mouth." Sullivan said and I did what she told me calming down slowly.

I opened my eyes and looked at Dr. Sullivan who was writing something on her clipboard.

"Did you find your happy place?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I didn't." I said.

"Ok, well the time is up now and I got another client after you, can I count on you to return same time next week?" Sullivan asked.

"I'll call if something comes in the way." I said as I left.

"And Paige, the next time someone unintentionally provokes you and apologizes do they really deserve to get punished?" Dr. Sullivan asked and I stopped at the door completely silenced.

"Just think about it the next time you feel mad at someone." She said and I walked out the door.

I hated this, I did this to find out why I always get and do something about it but I've been going here for almost a year and I know just as little as when I started going to therapy. What's wrong with me?

 **Emily's Pov-**

A day later:

I was at Spencer's house with her and Hanna, Spencer was tutoring Hanna in math and she also helped me with my social studies. Spencer is so smart you'd think she was superhuman.

"Ok Spence, be honest. Do you think I'll pass the math test next Thursday?" Hanna said.

"Well, I think you still need some help but you're doing great." Spencer said.

"Ok so what is the deal with your sister?" Hanna asked.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Come on, Melissa acted like she was hiding something and I think…"

"What are you guys talking about." I heard an angry voice coming from behind me. I knew that voice, Melissa was standing behind me.

I was too scared to turn around since I knew Melissa was doing her death glare.

"Nothing." Hanna said.

"Don't give me that, I could hear everything. If you know what's good for all of you, stay out of it!" Melissa said.

"What's your problem?" Spencer said standing up for Hanna.

"STAY… OUT… OF… IT!" Melissa hissed through her teeth.

Before anyone of us had any time saying something but Melissa got a text.

"My date is here, when I'm back you're going to have dropped all of this." Melissa threatened us and then she slammed the door to Spencer's room.

Spencer ran up to a window and looked through it. Hanna and I ran after Spencer.

"Ok Melissa is gone let's go." Spencer said and walked to Melissa's room feeling the handle.

"It's locked." Spencer said and reached into her pocket pulling out a key."

"Spence, what are you doing?" Hanna asked.

"You were right, Melissa is hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is." Spencer said and unlocked the door.

"Are you crazy?" Hanna and I asked.

"Melissa isn't going to just say what she knows, not even if she was drunk enough to make a move on Emily." Spencer said and she walked up to Melissa's desk and started to search it.

"Come on, help me look." Spencer said to me and Hanna and I quickly checked under the bed and Hanna walked up to Mellissa's laptop and tried to figure out the password.

"What am I supposed to look for?" I asked.

"Anything, like a diary or a note... anything handwritten." Spencer said.

I kept looking under Melissa's bed and I noticed that a floorboard was lose. I pushed it down so I could lift it off, then I saw there was a thick book. I lifted it out and showed it to Hanna and Spencer.

"Where did you find that?" Spencer asked.

"It was under a floorboard under the bed." I said and Spencer grabbed the book and opened it. She scrolled through it until she stopped at one page.

"This page has a lot of handwritten notes." Spencer said.

"What is it about?" I asked.

"Vampires." Spencer said. "But it's not like Twilight this looks more like Melissa has tried to find information about them." Spencer said.

"What does the book say?" I asked.

"Vampires are magically reanimated human corpses which are inhabited by the spirits of the deceased person but their emotions are enhanced." Spencer read.

"What does that mean?" Hanna asked.

"Basically that you'll die before you become a vampire and you are still having your own personality only more of that personality." Spencer explained.

"In other words, if you're mad like Paige McCullers you'll get furious and uncontrollable all the time." I explained.

"Ok, what else does it say." Hanna asked.

"Vampires feed and survive on the blood of the living, typically on that of humans, and they can also transform other humans into more of their kind." Spencer read.

"Does it say how?" I asked.

"No, Melissa haven't found that out." Spencer said as she scrolled through the page with her eyes.

"Hey listen to this." Spencer suddenly said.

"Vampires have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories." Spencer read.

"Do you think that's what happened to the twins, I mean Cindy or Mindy or whoever that was stabbed her own sister and then she walked out on the street towards an incoming car." Hanna said.

"Yes, that exactly what I'm saying, it was a vampire who killed the twins and maybe killed Alison as well." Spencer said.

"Is there something in the book that says how to defend against vampires?" I asked.

"There must be something in here." Spencer said and started to check the book when suddenly we heard a door open.

"Shit its Melissa." Spencer said.

"Quickly, put the book back!" Hanna said and Spencer handed me the book to put back under the bed. Spencer ran out to distract Melissa while I put her book back under the bed.

As I crawled back under the bed I lost my grip on the book, as I grabbed it I noticed it was opened on another page, that one was about witches and I couldn't help but read it.

"Emily, come on." Hanna whispered then she ran from the door.

I quickly hid the book and ran to Spencer's room with Hanna.

"That was close." I said.

"Yeah, I hope we won't have to go through that again. Next time Melissa could walk in on us." Hanna said.

"You got that right." I said and then Spencer walked into the room.

"We need to get that book." Spencer said.

"And just how do you think you'll get that? Melissa is probably checking the thing daily." I said.

"I'll figure something out. I don't really need that book I just need to copy the pages." Spencer said.

"Well not tomorrow, after school we got the 'Sexy Suds Car Wash' that you're in charge of." Hanna said.

'The Sexy Suds Car Wash' is organized by our school to increase the funds of the school's athletic department by holding a car wash. It was mandatory for every sport team to participate but other student could volunteer, we wash the outside of cars, as well as the inside. I had signed up when I was on the swim team and Spencer was on the field hockey team and she was the one organized and leading the carwash which meant she was the boss over everyone and she decided who wash which car.

"Oh, right I had almost forgotten that." Spencer said.

"I didn't." Hanna said, slightly braggingly.

"You only volunteered so you could check out the boys." Spencer said.

"Prove it." Hanna quickly said.

"You said it to me when you signed up for it." Spencer said.

"Well it's not like I'm the only one who is going to do it, we got plenty of jocks with hot bodies." Hanna said and spencer glared at Hanna.

"Don't worry I'll stand close to her and spray her with the hose if she stares too much." I said and Hanna laughed sarcastically at me.

The next day at the carwash:

I was standing with Hanna washing a blue ford. I was wearing a brown bikini top and beige shorts, I had brought spare clothes like everyone else had, you don't end up dry after washing cars for a few hours.

"Ok, Mia, Lisa and Emma, you take the black SUV and let them make sure that we charge 20$ to clean the cars both inside and outside and 15$ to only clean the outside and no friends or family discounts." Spencer said as a new car drove up.

"Hey, Em. See anything you like?" Hanna asked.

"No, I'm trying to concentrate on cleaning this car." I said.

Then Hanna throw her sponge at me. "Hey!" I cried. "Uncool." I said and aimed the hose at her.

"You're not going to do it Emily. I know you don't have it in you." Hanna said.

"Really?" I said and then I pressed the handle and sprayed water at Hanna who quickly dodged it and I hit Paige.

She looked up at me and I could see that she was instantly getting furious.

"Oh god, Paige I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I said as Paige walked up to me not saying a thing.

"Please, I'm sorry." I said.

"What's going on here?" Coach Fulton asked and walked up to me and Paige.

"McCullers, I asked you to get more buckets ten minutes ago." The coached said and Paige made an angry face at me before she left.

"Fields, can I have a word with you?" The coached asked.

"Sure." I said and walked up to her.

"I want to let you know that we are a few swimmers short since a few girls has switched school, so there is an opening on the team if you want it." The coach said.

"I don't really know what to say, I mean don't I have to try out for a position?" I asked.

"Well most people would, but since you're holding most of the records I'm willing to make an exception." The coach said.

"You know what, I think I'm ready to return to the pool." I said feeling confident, swimming was something I loved to do and it felt like I had to start moving on from Ali' death.

"That's great to hear, I just need to fill in some papers and you're welcome back in the pool next Monday." The coach said.

"Thank you so much coach." I said.

"I'm just glad to have my best swimmer back in the pool." The coach said and then she left letting me return to clean cars.

"Congratulations Em." Hanna said.

"Thank you." I said.

"What's going on here?" Aria asked as she walked up to us.

"I'm back on the swim team." I said.

"No way, that's great! Aria gasped and hugged me then Hanna joined in.

"Ok ladies, we'll celebrate this when we are done with the carwash, but really Em, that's fantastic to hear." Spencer said as she walked up to us.

"Ok, Hanna and Aria you take that car and Em you help me with… wait a minute, that's Melissa's car." Spencer said.

"So?" I asked.

"If Melissa is going to have her car washed here she'll do some errands as she waits for her car to be clean and she won't go home without her car. I'll be able to sneak back home and get the book" Spencer explained.

"But are you sure that's her car?" I asked but then I saw Melissa walk out of the car.

"Hey, Mona!" Spencer yelled and Mona walked up to us.

"I have to go for a while, it's a family emergency." Spencer said.

Mona was the first one to volunteer after Spencer which made her in charge of the carwash if Spencer wouldn't be able to be at the carwash.

"Sure, I'll fill in for you." Mona said and Spencer hurried home.

"Ok, Emily you and… Paige get that green Honda and I'll have Hot guy over there and juicy abs over there help me with the white Prius." Mona said then she ran up to the two hot guys she had just noticed.

I started to wash the car and I kept a safe distance from Paige in case she'd still be mad at me. I looked up at Paige who seemed to have calmed down.

"Is there a reason why short stuff over there just ordered both of us to wash this car?" Paige asked.

"Spencer had to go, family stuff." I said and Paige nodded and returned to cleaning the car window.

"Hey, Paige. I'm really sorry about spraying you with that hose." I said.

"Yeah, that." Paige said and glared at me.

"I'm sorry." I said and took a step back.

"It's not enough for you to be sorry." Paige said and walked towards me. "I want to get even." Paige said then she suddenly splashed water from the bucket at me before I had any time to react.

Paige started to laugh, it wasn't an evil laugh it was a genuine happy laughter. "Now we are even." She said and I think I saw her smile.

As I saw Paige laughing it was like I could see her as a person for the first time, I noticed she was wearing a black bikini top and a pair of jean shorts.

"You look surprised." Paige said.

"I'm not used to see you laugh." I said.

"You look funny with wet hair." Paige said.

"So you're not mad anymore?" I asked.

"No, I'm cool." Paige said. "The coach said you're back on the team, you better now challenge me for the captain spot." Paige then said.

"Don't worry, I'm not a leader." I said. This was unbelievable, Paige was talking to me, not yelling, not threatening just talking.

"So do you think Spencer will come back, she might show that she is in charge but she at least doesn't abuse her authority." Paige said.

"I sure hope she'll be back soon." I said.

Paige and I kept washing the car and it was surprisingly fun. I had never seen that side of Paige before I think I might have liked her if she was like this all the time.

When we were done Paige had to go wash another car and then Toby walked up to me, he was wearing a pair of black swimming shorts and a gray sleeveless tank top.

"Hi, Emily." He said.

"Hi, Toby." I said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm ok, you?" I asked.

"Alex got a fever last night, I didn't get much sleep." Toby said.

"Is he ok." I did take him to the doctors and he gave Alex something for the fever, it took a while to get him to swallow it but once he did he fell asleep." Toby said.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He is with his mom." Toby said.

"Hey, Em. Is Spencer… you know talking about me?" Toby then asked.

"She is still mad about the kid but her eyes don't twitch when she hears your name anymore." I said.

"Ok, does that mean Spencer would talk to me if I'd bump into her?" Toby asked.

"Well, her birthday is coming up soon, I'll try to talk to her." I said.

"You know, Aria Hanna and I are going to throw her a surprise party, you could be my plus one." I said and I could see a small glimpse of hope in Toby's eyes, I could see that he wanted to get back together with her.

"HEY! TOBY!" Mona screamed at us.

"I told you to take care of that car not to talk to Emily." She said and Toby nodded and went to the car.

"Ok, Emily you got sweeper duty." Mona said.

"What?" I asked, I knew Mona couldn't order me to do that.

"You have to clean the pavement." Mona explained.

"It's a carwash, the pavement is clean." I said, refusing to swipe it.

"But not dry." Mona said and throw a sweeper to me.

"And I have to do this why?" I asked.

"Spencer is gone and I'm in charge." She said and left.

I picked up the sweeper and walked turned to see Mona walking back to flirt with the hot guys. I was so angry at Mona right now my mind started to think out way I could figure out to get back at her.

After a while my mind traveled a bit further than I thought because I pictured that the water on the ground would ignite and the fire would quickly travel in a straight line to Mona's car. I smiled at that thought as I kept picturing Mona's car engulfed by flames and everyone screaming in panic.

"Emily!" I could hear someone say. "Emily!" I felt Toby's hands on my shoulders snapping me out of my daydreaming then I noticed that I hadn't been daydreaming Mona's car was on fire.

"What happened?" I asked.

"No idea, the fire came out of nowhere and you stood there like you were in a trance." Toby said.

"Oh god." I said as I looked at Mona's car. I silently prayed that the fire would disappear and the flames suddenly died out, like nothing.

"Did I do that?" I mumble to myself.

"Emily?" Toby asked looking at me.

"I-i- I'm sorry… I have to go." I said and ran back to the locker room and change back to my normal clothes then I went back home, hoping I would start another fire.

I couldn't believe this, I made fire appear from water and it terrified me I hurried home and Grams was sitting in the kitchen sipping on her tea.

"Is something wrong dear?" She asked.

"Grams, I don't know what's happening to me." I said feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"I know dear." She said and pulled me in for a hug.

"It's ok to be scared, I was too." She said.

"How do I get over it?" I asked and then Grams pointed to a candle and mumbled something that lit the candle.

"You learn to control it." Gram said. "And I'll help you like my mom helped me."


	4. Chapter 4: Know Your Past To Find Your F

**Chapter 4: Know Your Past To Find You Future**

 **A/N:** **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if what I write is historically inaccurate, I was never good as history, prehistory on the other had was very easy for me to learn… anyway enjoy and leave your reviews and if you go a request for a chapter feel free to tell it to me and I'll try to use it.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

Grams had taught me a few basic spells these last few days, I had learnt levitation spells, a few simple location spells and a simple fire spell that I used to light candles.

Everything I had thought about Grams was wrong, every time she would mention anything related to magic I'd just think she was batty and now I'm believing everything she says about witches.

I had learnt that witches are meant to keep a balance in the world between life and death, for every spell there was always a counter spell.

I had just woken up and I got dressed, when I went downstairs I saw Grams looking frustrated at the newspaper, I walked up to her and saw that there had been yet another "Animal attack."

"How long do they think they can keep this up?" Grams asked angered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Emmy, please don't pretend like you don't know about vampires." Grams said.

"What? How did you know?" I asked.

"I know a vampire attack when I see one." Grams said.

"It was a vampire who killed Alison." I said.

"Thought so." Grams said.

"Why do the vampire attack us?" I asked.

"I have no idea dear. Vampires are very different today from the first vampire generation." Grams said.

"How much do you know about vampires?" I asked.

"Too much." Grams said.

"Please tell me." I almost begged.

Grams sigh and said. "Ok. This happened a long time ago in central Europe two witch tribes were in a feud, one of them was our ancestors and the other was controlled by a power mad warlock named Silas." Grams said.

"Warlock?" I asked.

"Male witches or wizards if you prefer that." Grams said.

"What did you think the magic was exclusive to girls?" Grams asked and I just shrugged.

"Anyway Silas's tribe was much weaker than our ancestors the Fields so he found a spell to make himself stronger, this was blood magic a very dark magic that is much more powerful but it requires a sacrifice. Silas sliced his own throat as his wife preformed the spell so he could be reborn, but once he had returned from the death he couldn't control a thirst for blood, he bit his wife and drained her of all her blood and later he found out that there was another side effect to the spell, he had lost all of his own magic, Silas was the very first vampire." Grams said.

"What did he do after he lost his magic?" I asked.

"He turned his entire tribe to vampires and once he had learned everything he needed to know about being a vampire he started to attack our ancestors this time very successfully under the cover of the night, the witches might have been stronger than him and his vampires but his tribe was now a lot bigger and they killed witches from almost every tribe and compelled common people to think that witches were bad and wanted to hurt them so during the day the witches had to flee from humans who wanted to burn them alive and during the night the witches were hunted by vampires who drank every drop of blood from them and sometimes even biting their heads off." Grams said.

"Oh god that's terrible." I said.

"The few remaining witches traveled north trying to get away from the vampires and hopefully find some place where they could hide from the vampires but Silas was persistent he wasn't going to give up until every witch was dead." Grams said.

"What did the surviving witches do?" I asked.

"They fled north until they reached Sweden where they meet a man named Torbjörn Blodsten." Grams said almost sounding like she made a gurgling sound when she said the guy's name.

"He was a Viking chief and he agreed to protect the witches if they treated his injured men. Blodsten's tribe was mighty warriors known as 'Berserkers' a Viking warrior who fights with anger as a powerful motivator and never stops fighting until either the enemies or themselves are dead." Grams said.

"But the Witches knew that the Vikings wouldn't stand a chance if the vampires would find them so the witches found the spell Silas had used to makes himself a vampire and the witches for a counter spell to even out the balance in the nature." Grams said.

"Another spell the required blood magic." I asked.

"No, they used pure magic from the nature. On the night the vampires were on their way to the village the witches were channelizing the power of the full moon to enhance the Vikings making them just as strong as the vampires to protect them and their next generations if they would lose this war, once the spell was completed the brave berserkers charged out to fight the vampires." Grams said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The next morning the Vikings returned covered in the vampire's blood, the looked confused and their weapons were clean like they hadn't used them and the Vikings themselves didn't have a scratch on them. When the witches asked the Viking what had happened the Vikings had no idea they didn't remember the fight the just remembered that they charged into battle and then they woke up on a bloody battle field surrounded by dead vampires. When the witches searched the bodies they found Silas, or what was left of him. Then the witches returned to their home fearing the Vikings more than they feared the vampires." Grams said.

"Did the Vikings attack the witches?" I asked.

"No, but they never told the witches what had happened that night." Grams said.

"Do you think someone used the same spell Silas used so they could be a vampire?" I asked.

"No, all evidence of the vampire spell was destroyed and the witches took the secret of the spell they had put on the Vikings to their graves. I think that some vampires left Silas and now the people they turned are the vampires that killed your friend." Grams said I was a bit worried about the thought that there could be more vampires in Rosewood.

"And what do I do if I'd come up against that vampire, I don't really have a Viking friend I can speed dial." I said.

"Well, first of all vampires can't be in sunlight because they will incinerate… unless if they got one of these." Grams said and opened her grimoire and showed me a page of a ring.

"This is a daylight ring, it's a magic ring that makes vampires walk during daytime without burning to ashes." Grams said. "But don't worry child, the rocks that are used in the rings are almost impossible to find and you need someone who can cast this spell." Grams said and pointed to a spell written on the page.

"And vampires don't have any magic." I said.

"Exactly, and witches are naturally immune to compulsion so you don't have to worry about that." Grams said.

"A wooden stake to the heart or decapitation will also kill a vampire." Grams said.

"But what if a vampire would attack me during the night?" I asked.

Grams opened another page of the grimoire. "This is a Pain infliction spell, it will cause strong pain and nose bleeds to the victim, enough to subdue and eventually kill them and for your sake I hope you'll never have to use it." Grams said.

"Just hold out your hand, concentrate on your magic and say Phesmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum." Grams explained.

"Phes…"

"No! don't say it, that spell is only meant for self-defense and nothing else." Grams said sounding very stern.

"Ok, I'm sorry." I said, Grams was very clam so seeing her getting mad was very scary.

"It's ok dear, just promise me that you'll not go look for trouble." Grams said.

"I promise I won't." I said.

"That's great." Grams said and then I got a text from Spencer where she asked me to meet her at the library because she thinks she had found out something to help us find out who killed Ali.

"I have to go now; Spencer is going to help me with my homework." I lied.

"Ok, dear. Just be sure to be home by dinner." Grams said before we said uor goodbyes.

A few minutes later:

I was in the library looking for Spencer, I had checked everywhere but there was no sign of her.

"Hey McLoser, here is something for you!" I heard Noel Khans voice say and I looked around a bookcase and saw him throwing a book at Paige.

"Leave me alone." Paige growled between her teeth.

"Oh look at this girl, she thinks she is tough." Noel said and his football buddies were now surrounding Paige.

"Fuck off!" Paige mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Noel said and walked up to Paige pushing himself against her.

In anger Paige kicked Noel in his groin so he fell to the floor holding his balls.

"You fucking bitch!" Noel yelled and when he got up a guard walked up to him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The guard said and Noel grunted a few times in frustration trying to put the blame on Paige but then he just groaned and left with his team.

I walked up to Paige and she still looked mad.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I kept a safe distance in case Paige would try to take out her anger on me.

Paige just groaned and turned her back to me.

I looked down on the floor and picked up the book Noel had thrown at Paige; it was a book of anger management.

"Hey, Noel is a dick just ignore him and he'll eventually go away." I said.

"Or I can kill him and he'll go away forever." Paige said frustrated.

"Don't say that." I said.

"I want him dead, that'd do everyone a favor." Paige said.

I tried to figure out what to say but I wasn't sure what I could say to calm Paige down but I came up with nothing.

"Just leave me alone." Paige said and picked up a few books and started to walk.

"Paige, if you ever need anyone to talk to just call me." I said as Paige left, she did stop in her track again but then she just kept walking.

I wished I could help Paige somehow but she's never letting anyone in, I guess that carwash talk we had was only a one-time thing.

I called Spencer to find out where the heck she was.

As soon as I heard Spencer picking up the phone I asked "Spencer where are you I've been waiting her forever." I said.

"I'm sorry, but young Mrs. Hastings can't get to her phone right now." A strange dark voice said on the phone.

"Who or what are you?" I asked.

"I think you know what I am." The voice said.

"You're the killer." I whispered into the phone.

"I expected you to say vampire and I'll make this very clear for you, last night I kidnapped your friend and I want something from you, give it to me and she's free to go." The voice said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want a daylight ring, you get three days to get me one of those or I'll drain your friend of all her sweet tasty blood, in fact I think it's snack time." The voice said.

"I can't just make one of those rings, it's not like they come from gumball machines." I said.

"Well, that's your problem. Three days or else you'll be down to two friends." The voice said and then he hanged up, a few seconds later I got a pic sent to my phone, it was of Spencer, she was tied to a chair and she was unconscious and there was some blood running down her neck.

I got two text later from both Hanna and Aria, they had also gotten the pic and they were just as worried as I was. I was in dilemma if I'd make the ring the vampire would be able to attack us during the day, if I wouldn't make the ring the vampire would kill Spencer, but first I was going to have to find things to craft the ring.


	5. Chapter 5: Daylight Ring

**Chapter 5: Daylight Ring**

 **Emily's Pov-**

"Come on, where is that spell?" Aria said as she scrolled through one of Grams Grimoires trying to find the spell to make a daylight ring. I had called Hanna and Aria earlier and told them everything about the vampire who had kidnapped Spencer.

"It has to be in one of these." I said as I scrolled through another one.

"Well it's not in this one." Aria said and put down another Grimoire she had checked.

"Well, just keep looking." I said and gave Aria another one.

"Em, I'm not saying we should give up but there are tons of witchy books here can't you just summon the right one with a spell or something?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically. "I'll just wave my hands and go Sequita Saguines and then…" suddenly a Grimoire falls down on my desk, it starts to flip its own pages until it suddenly stops.

I walked up and looked at the Grimoire. "This is the spell." I said and start to read it.

"It says I'll need to enchant a Lapis Lazuli stone and I also need daylight when I cast the spell otherwise it won't work." I said.

"Where can we get a Lappie Lassie stone?" Hanna asked.

"Lapis Lazuli, and I don't know." I said.

"Why did A have to kidnap Spencer, she'd know where to find that stone." Aria said.

"I know but we have to find one ourselves." I said.

" Well you're out of luck here, the few places that sell those stones takes at least five days to ship it and they are expensive and I mean really expensive." Hanna said as she showed me her phone. She had googled Lapis Lazuli and found an online store that was selling them but it was too far away and they cost over 500$ and that place was also out of stock.

"Is there any place here in Rosewoods that sells those stones?" I asked and Hanna kept checking and I got my computer and started to search as well, we had to find one of those stones in two days or it'd be too late.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I slammed the wall in the pool and then I looked at the clock on the wall to see my time. I almost growled when I saw my time was two seconds longer than my personal best. I need to get faster. I got out of the pool and stepped up to the edge of the pool and dived back into the pool, pushing myself harder and harder to achieve my top speed and break my own personal best. Once I hit the wall I looked at the time again, still too slow.

"McCullers!" I heard someone shout, I looked behind me and saw Lisa, Maggie and Tera, three girls on the swim team. They were all standing there wearing their normal clothes.

"What do you want?" I asked as I walked out of the pool.

"Just checking out our captain." Lisa said.

"Making sure she's still fit to lead the team now when Emily is back and she can now become the anchor in the next meet." Lisa continued.

"Emily is a good swimmer and having her return is what's best for the team." I said trying to keep my cool.

"It sounds like you've lost your edge." Lisa said, she had always been a thorn at my side when it came to the position as team captain and the second I'd do something that she could use against me to make me lose my captain's spot she would.

"I as good as always and you know it." I snapped at her and she smirked and moved closer to my face.

"You might have been the one who brought us last year's victory but now you're just a soft girl with a big mouth." Lisa said as she checked my time. "You're not fast enough anymore."

"Shut up!" I said as I closed my hand into a fist and fought the urge to punch Lisa in her big stupid face. I kept reminding myself that she wasn't worth it and I turned my back to her, she was just going to keep getting in my face if I'd stay here so I grabbed my towel and left, hearing Lisa brag that she made me back of or something, I wasn't really listening anymore.

When I got to the locker rooms I could hide my anger anymore, I punched the closes locker I could see as hard as I could. I stood like that for a while breathing heavily to calm down, Lisa was such a bitch who was jealous of me for being a better swimmer than her and I proved it the countless times I had beaten her for the captain's position, why can't she just transferee school?

I felt that I had calmed down and I moved my fist way from the locker door and I saw that I had left a big dent in it.

 **Emily's Pov-**

Hanna, Aria and I had stayed up all night trying to find a place where we could find a Lapis Lazuli but it had been in vain, the few online stores we found that had those stones couldn't deliver it in time. I looked over my shoulder and saw Aria and Hanna sleeping. I opened a Grimoire hoping I'd find something that could tell me where I could find a Lapis stone.

"Emily, did you stay up all night?" I heard a voice say, I turned around and saw my mom standing there.

"Yeah, it's a group assignment for history class." I lied.

"Well, you should still get some sleep." My mom said.

"I know, it's just a really big assignment, huge part of our grade." I continued to lie.

"Ok, I'm glad you're taking school serious but don't push yourself too hard." My mom said.

"I won't, this is just special circumstances." I said.

My mom looked at Hanna and Aria who was just waking up. "I'll prepare some coffee for you and when you walk downstairs be careful, your grandmother was up late with her friends and she came home sometime after I was asleep." My mom said.

"Ok, we'll be quiet." I said and when my mom had left.

"Your grandmother stays up late?" Aria asked.

"Only when she is with one of her friends, they all live far away from here so when one is visiting she makes sure to spend as much time as possible with them when one of them is in town." I explained.

"Do you think we'll be like that? You know if Spencer…" Hanna said but then she almost started to cry.

"We'll get her back, I just need to find the stone and then there is no problem to cast the spell and then we'll get Spencer back." I said comforting Hanna.

One day later:

"Dammit!" I said as I slammed a Grimoire shut. I had spent all my free time trying to make the damn ring, I only needed the Lapis stone which was impossible to find, it would have been easier to find a fossil then one of those stones.

"Is something wrong?" Grams asked.

"I'm trying to find something." I said.

"Lapis Lazuli? That's a rare stone what do you need that for?" She asked.

"It's for… school, I'm not sure about my work and if I could find a stone like that I'd get a few extra points." I lied and Grams walked back to her room and then she came back holding a stone.

"I think this should be enough to get you an A." Grams said and I couldn't believe it, she had a Lapis Lazuli stone that she just gave to me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I'm a witch and those stones has been very helpful for stronger spells, they are a must for stronger witches, one day I'll try to teach you some of those spells." Grams said.

"I don't know what to say." I said as I held the stone.

"Just helping my little Emmy with her school work." Grams said.

"I have to go to Hanna, we need to prepare our presentation. I'll be home late." I said.

"Ok, good luck." Grams said as I put the stone in my backpack where I also had the spell for the daylight ring.

I ran to Hanna sending her a text saying I got the stone and I was on my way to her place since Grams would probably notice if a was casting a spell and Aria's house was crowded today while Mrs. Marin was at work now so Hanna's house was the best bet since I wasn't sure what was going to happen when I cast this spell, like will there be a blast of light or an earthquake or something else.

Later:

I sat on Hanna's bed, we had prepared the ring so now all we needed was to cast the spell and we'd get a daylight ring. I put the ring under the sunlight and took a few deep breaths before I started to chant the spell, according to the Grimoire the stone was supposed to sparkle for a short while if the spell works.

"Matere et lunare tua virtus." Chanted but nothing happened.

"Matere et lunare tua virtus, matere et lunare tua virtus." I closed my eyes and kept chanting.

"Emily, something is happening to the stone." Hanna said.

"Matere et lunare tua virtus." I chanted as Hanna and Aria looked at the stone making sure to tell me when the spell was completed.

As I kept chanting I started to feel weaker but I just continued until Hanna or Aria would say the spell was completed.

I started to feel faint, like I had just swam several laps in the school's pool and now it was getting hard to just chant the spell.

"Emily, your nose is bleeding" Aria suddenly yelled but I knew I had to complete the spell.

I chanted a few more times feeling like I hadn't slept in ages, then suddenly I just gasped and Aria and Hanna yelled "Emily!"

 **Paige's Pov-**

I was practicing some laps in my pool, I was interesting in swimming long before we move to Rosewood so they bought a house with a pool so I could practice whenever I wanted… before my parents focused more on their jobs and pretty much abandoned us.

I climbed up from the pools edge and looked up, it was dark and I could see that there was a full moon tonight.

"Hey, Paige, get inside now!" Stefan shouted at me.

"I'm practicing!" I said feeling my anger build up.

"I don't care, I'm older and I'm in charge." Stefan yelled as he walked up to me.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back he pushed me.

"I'm sick of your behavior." He yelled and I got enough of him so I threw a hard punch in his gut.

Then I realized what I had done, Stefan and I had yelled at each other and sometimes pushed each other but I had never punched him before.

"I'll be outside until you've calmed down." He said and marched out.

"Stefan!" I cried after him but he just ignored me.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. "Emily! You're awake!" Hanna almost shrieked.

"Did I pass out for a few minutes?" I asked.

"You were out for several hours; I was about to call the hospital." Aria said.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked when I suddenly got a text.

Unknown text: **Time's up!**

I knew that text was from Spencer's kidnapper. I quickly typed at my phone sending a text back.

My text: **I got the ring just tell me where and I'll give it to you now.**

I prayed that the next thing I was going to see on my phone was a picture of a dead Spencer.

Unknown text: **Behind Rosewood high school, 15 minutes... DON'T BE LATE!**

"We have to hurry or Spencer will die." I said as I grabbed the ring.

"Where are we going?" Aria asked.

"The school." I said as I run downstairs followed by Hanna and Aria, we had no time to lose.

We arrived at school where we saw someone wearing a hoodie, that person was holding Spencer, she was frozen in fear but she looked paralyzed.

"Here is our ring, let Spencer go and it's all yours." I said.

"The ring first." The vampire said in a very dark voice, I couldn't make out if it was a boy or girl.

The vampire the looked right into Spencer's terrified eyes and gave her a knife.

"If she starts to chant something cut you on throat." The vampire said.

"What did you just do?" Hanna asked.

"I compelled her, she'll do what I said." The vampire answered.

"Ok, well do this on your terms." I said worried for Spencer.

"Throw the ring to me, don't miss." The vampire said and I obeyed.

"Now let's make this real fun." The vampire said and suddenly the vampire snapped Spencer's neck.

"NOOO!" I screamed as I saw Spencer's dead body fall to the ground.

"What's going on?" I heard a man's voice and when I looked I saw that it was Paige's older brother, he just stared at us and then the vampire sprinted up next to him in just a quarter of a second, then he bit down on Stefan's neck and sucked her blood.

As Stefan screamed in pain I tried to cast a fire spell at the vampire but nothing happened, it was like I didn't had any magic left, I tried to focus and throw the fire spell again but nothing happened. My friends and I could only stand there and watch as the vampire drained Stefan dry on blood.

"I'll see you around." The vampire said and then the vampire just disappeared.

"We have to call an ambulance." Aria said.

"It's too late they are both dead and no one will believe us that a vampire killed them." I said.

"What do we tell them?" Hanna said.

"Well say an animal attacked Stefan but I don't know how we can explain Spencer." I said.

Suddenly we heard a gasp and we saw Spencer suddenly sitting up she looked at us as she stood up.

"Spencer, you're alive." I said and we all ran up and hugged her.

"But how?" I asked.

"The vampire wanted it to happened." Spencer said.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"He/she or whatever that thing was fed me hers or his blood." Spencer said.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"I think I just got turned into a vampire." Spencer said.


	6. Chapter 6: Responsibility

**Chapter 6: Responsibility**

 **Emily's Pov-**

I looked at Spencer who was slowly getting up to her feet. She strangely looked fully recovered since she had lost a lot of blood when the vampire fed from her.

"Spence?" I asked but she just looked at me.

"I know this is weird but I really feel fine." Spencer said.

"Spencer." Aria said.

"Ari, I'm fine." Spencer said. "I'm not like A." Spencer continued, she brushed of some dirt from her clothes.

"Hey, what are we going to do about him?" Hanna said and pointed to the corpse that once was Paige's brother.

Spencer looked at the dead body, she suddenly got a hungry look on her face as she starred at the dead body.

"Spencer?" I asked and Spencer gave me a quick look and I saw something that terrified me, her eyes had turned blood-red, she had dark veins under her eyes and her canines extended to razor-sharp fangs. After a hiss she ran up to Stefan's body and started to suck on the blood that was on his neck.

"Spencer! What are you doing?" Aria screamed.

Spencer suddenly jumped back from the dead body looking terrified, she looked at her hands and then back at the body like she just have had a blackout.

"I… I have no idea why I did that." Spencer said sounding like she was telling us the truth.

"Guys I'm not…" Spencer said but we all took a few steps back as she started to walk towards us.

"Look, I don't know what's happening but I would never hurt anyone of you." Spencer said.

I started to walk towards her and I could see that her eyes had turned back to normal and her fangs were gone.

"It's the smell of blood." I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

Grams walked up and she took a look at Spencer. "The smell of blood can drive a vampire crazy with hunger, I hoped you'd never be a part of this child." She said as she looked at me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"When you asked for a Lapis Lazuli I got a bit suspicious, I really wished you were telling me the truth." Grams said.

"Don't be mad at Emily, she tried to save Spencer." Aria said.

Grams looked at Spencer and then she looked back at me. "The bloodlust is hard to control but it's not impossible." Grams said.

"Your friend can learn to control it but it won't be easy." Grams continued.

"She is still herself but there are problems with being a vampire." Grams continued.

"I will learn to control it." Spencer said.

"For starters avoid things that will anger you, your emotions are all heightened now, if you get angry it'll make the bloodlust uncontrollable." Grams said to Spencer.

"And there is one more thing." Grams said and took out a Lapis Lazuli stone from her pocket. "Daylight will burn you to ashes but this ring will protect you from that as long as you never take it off." Grams said.

She then looked back at me and said. "I'm impressed you completed that spell, I was 25 when I first managed to make a daylight ring." Grams said.

"That spell drained me of my magic." I said.

"You're just exhausted, your magic will return in time." Grams said and started to chant the same spell as I used when I enchanted the daylight ring.

"There." Grams gave Spencer the ring. "Now remember you can't enter a house unless if you're invited and animal blood will help you control your bloodthirst."

"What are we going to do about him?" Hanna asked and nodded to Stefan.

"Call the police and you…" Grams said and looked at Spencer. "You need to get out of here before the police shows up, you've recently turned and you might not be able to keep yourself from attacking a police officer in blind hunger, just run home and stay there I'm sure your parents will want to see you again." Grams said and Spencer nodded and the she started to run and she disappeared in a flash.

"Vampire speed, one of the perks they have." Grams said. Then we called the police and said we had found Stefan's body and he was already long gone when we found him, after a few hours of questioning we all decided to go home, on the way home I looked at Grams and asked.

"Why did you help us, I thought you didn't liked vampires?"

"Only the vampires who chooses to become a monster, your friend is still herself." Grams said.

"You're surprisingly calm about this." I said.

"We are witches, it's our responsibility to make sure that there is a balance in the world." Grams said.

"What are you going to do about Spencer?" I asked.

"I'm not going to do anything now, but if she kills a single innocent person I will kill her." Grams said.

"You can't mean that." I said shocked over how calmly Grams had said it.

"Yes I do, the reason I helped your friend is because she is your friend if she can control her hunger she will get dangerous and she'll have to be stopped." Grams said.

"Do you think Spencer can control it?" I asked.

"Yes, I think she can." Grams said as we reached my house.

Two weeks later:

I was in the locker room changing into my normal clothes, I ha swam a few laps in the pool since it was the only thing that distracted me from the thoughts about vampires.

Spencer had easily learnt to control her bloodthirst, she was always much disciplined so it wasn't very surprising that she'd learn to control it. She drank animal blood at first which she hated but now when she can control it she got an internship at the hospital where she could steal a few blood bags without getting caught.

What worried me most was that Paige hadn't been at school since that night her brother died. It was like she had disappeared altogether. Her brothers funeral was two days ago and she hadn't left her house ever since, the school had excused her for missing so many schooldays and in her absence Lisa had made team captain a position she doesn't take very serious she just sees it as a reason to boost her own popularity.

I got dressed as I grabbed my phone, I had no messages from A but I'd still jump every time I hear my phone buzz.

Once I was dressed I got to my car and drove home, when I parked my car in the driveway, I looked over at Paige's house, all lights were out and the mailbox was overfilled.

I wasn't sure if Paige was home anymore but I felt really sorry for her, I can't imagine how she felt having the police coming to her house and tell her that her brother is dead. I took a sigh and walked over to Paige's yard almost expecting Paige to open a window and scream to get me to leave but nothing happened. When I knocked on the door I didn't get a respond but I could see that the door was unlocked. I hesitated for a short while before I opened the door.

"Paige, are you in there?" I said as I slowly walked in. "It's Emily Fields, from school!" I continued as I walked further in as saw that the place was a mess, Paige hadn't made any time to clean for a very long time.

"We are both on the swim team!" I said as I kept looking for Paige, I was talking loudly so Paige would know I wasn't breaking in.

"I just want to know if you're ok." I said as I looked into the kitchen, Paige wasn't there but there was a huge pile of dishes in the sink.

I walked upstairs and opened the first door I could see, I walked in and saw a room with posters of NBA players on the walls and a big TV with an Xbox One connected to it and on a desk I saw a pick of two very young kids that looked like they were about 8 or 10 years old, it was a boy and a girl, the girl had auburn hair and the boy had a baseball cap. I realized that I was now standing in Stefan's room so I walked out and very quietly closed the door, I shouldn't have been in there.

I decided to check one last room and if I couldn't find Paige in there I'd just assume she wasn't home and I'd just go home, no questions asked.

I opened a door on the opposite side of Stefan's room and I could see Paige, she was on her bed lying on her side with her back turned to me.

"Paige?" I said very gently since I wasn't sure if she was awake or not. When she didn't respond I walked a bit closer and then I could hear that Paige was sobbing.

I walked up next to her so she could see that I was there, she looked at me then she just looked away.

"It's ok to be sad." I said and I took a nearby chair and sat down next to Paige.

"You don't have to talk I just want you to know that you don't have to be alone." I said.

Paige kept crying but she didn't seemed aggressive like she'd usually be she was sad, I never thought I would see her like this.

"I'm not going to lie and say I understand how you feel because I can't imagine what you are going thorough but sometimes talking about it does help a little." I said.

"If you need someone to talk to I'm a good listener." I said as I got up and was about to leave Paige alone.

As I was about to open the door I heard Paige say "Please stay." I looked at Paige who still wasn't looking at me but I did hear what she said.

"Just stay with me for a while." Paige said and I walked back and sat down, this time on the side of Paige's bed.

"I just don't want to be alone now." Paige said curled up against a pillow.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said.


	7. Chapter 7: Tomatoes and Cheese

**Chapter 7: Tomatoes and Cheese**

 **Emily's Pov-**

Every day I'd go to Paige's place right after school to make sure she was ok. She wouldn't say very much when I visited her but I could see that she liked it when I kept her company.

I knew where she had the spare key to the house so I could easily enter her house if the door was locked.

Every time I reached Paige's house I would knock on the front door hoping that Paige would open it but she never did.

I used the spare key to unlock the door and I slowly walked in.

All lights were turned off but I could hear that the song Tonight by FM Static was playing.

"Paige? Are you up?" I called out as I started to walk to where I now knew Paige's room were.

"It's Emily, I'm just here to check up on you." I continued as I kept walking to Paige's room.

I wasn't surprised that Paige remained silent, I knew she wasn't sleeping sine she looked like she had been awake for days maybe even longer.

I pushed down the handle of the door and lightly pushed the door only opening it a little.

"Paige, it's me. I'm coming in now." I said and then I opened the door and walked into Paige's room, as usual she was laying on her bed with her back turned away from me.

I walked up to Paige when I suddenly stepped on something. I looked down and saw that it was a picture that looked just like the one I had found in Stefan's room a few days ago. It was the same two kids, the boy in the baseball cap who was Stefan and the girl with auburn hair.

I picked them up and after a while I noticed something I never thought of the first time I saw that photo.

"This is you?" I said and it looked like I had Paige's attention since she turned over and looked at me. She noticed the photo I was holding and she sigh then she rolled back.

"Yes." She then mumbled.

"You look different." I said as I was about to give the photo back to Paige but when she turned up the volume on her cellphone that kept playing Tonight on an instant loop. So I put it in my back pocket and walked around so I could talk to Paige face to face.

"How are you?" I asked since I had no idea what else to say.

Paige just looked at me with her big brown eyes, there was no anger in them just an empty sadness.

"Paige, I know you're in pain but you can't keep doing this." I said reaching out to her.

"Paige please, let me help you." I said as I at the very least tried to get Paige out of bed.

Paige kept looking at me and I wanted her to know that all I wanted to do was to be there for her.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Paige asked sounding like she thought it was something she didn't deserved.

I just smiled and shrugged "Maybe I'm just like that way." I said and Paige made a snoring laugh.

"Paige, please… at least get out of bed." I said and Paige looked at me for a few seconds then she moved to the edge of the bed and very slowly got out of the bed and stood in front of me.

I knew I had to make her talk about something fast before she would thing that this was stupid and return to her bed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked wondering when the last time Paige ate something.

"I guess." Paige said looking like she didn't cared, but then a loud growl came from her stomach.

"I can cook some food, if you'd like." I offered as Paige sat down on the bed.

"Sure." She mumbled under her breath.

"Ok and Paige there is one more thing I have to ask." I said very carefully and Paige looked up at me.

"Is the shower working?" I asked.

"Yes." Paige answered getting a confused look on her face.

"Good, because you could use one." I said.

"I'm fine." Paige said.

"No, right now you smell worse than my gym bag and I had some swimming practice before I got here." I said trying to get Paige to see my point.

"Fine." Paige said and reluctantly she got up and grabbed a towel then she went to where I assumed her bathroom was and I went downstairs to the kitchen to see if I could make something for Paige.

I checked the kitchen and I noticed there wasn't much in the pantries or the refrigerator. After a few seconds I decided to just make tomato soup and grilled cheese since that was pretty much the only thing I could make from the things in Paige's kitchen.

I opened a can of tomato soup and then my phone started to ring, I looked at it and I saw that Hanna was calling.

"Hi Hanna." I said as I poured the soup in a bowl.

"Hi Em, guess what." Hanna said sounding excited.

"You got a sneak peek at this year's fall collection?" I guessed.

"No it's not… wait you know about that?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna, what did you want to tell me?" I asked as I put the bowl in the microwave.

"That boy Caleb, he talked to me today." Hanna said.

"Wow, what did he say?" I asked.

"He asked where his class would be." Hanna said.

"Wow, he almost proposed to you Han." I joked.

"Shut up! He asked me out of several girls in the hallway and now I can talk to him and make him want to ask me out." Hanna said.

"That's one strategy Han." I said as I started making the first grilled cheese sandwich.

"Ok, Mrs. Single, I haven't seen you putting yourself out there. You wanna come over and watch a movie?" Hanna asked.

"I can't I'm already with someone tonight." I said.

"Really, whom?" Hanna asked.

"Paige McCullers." I answered.

"I'm sorry I thought you said you were with Paige." Hanna said sounding a bit judging.

"She lost her brother Han, give her a break." I said.

"I know that, but whenever I hear her name I just remember how horrible person she is." Hanna said.

"She isn't like that Han, she might have a tough girl act but I know she really is a kind girl." I said, remembering that day at the carwash where Paige could have been aggressive to me but she wasn't.

"Ok, it's your funeral." Hanna said.

"Bye, Hanna." I said and hanged up the phone and then I finished the grilled cheese sandwich just as I saw Paige walk into the kitchen, she had changed her clothes and her hair was still wet from the shower.

"I hope you like tomato soup and grill cheese, it was the only thing I could make." I said.

"That's ok." Paige said as she sat down and started to eat, judging from the way she ate she must have been starving.

"That was the only soup I could make but I did make a few more sandwiches." I said as I noticed how fast Paige was eating.

Paige grabbed another grilled cheese and she almost swallowed it in just four bites.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked.

"I don't know." Paige said looking down at her plate.

"I think I'm done with swimming." Paige suddenly said.

I was chocked since I knew Paige loved swimming just as much as I did, maybe even more.

"It's just, now when Stefan is gone I don't know… anything anymore." Paige said.

"You're confused." I said.

Paige just nodded lightly and looked down on the floor.

"I know you don't think so but the best way to find what you are looking for isn't to stay here, you should come back to school and try to find out who you are." I said.

Paige looked at me, she really did listened to what I said and she looked like she was considering what I said.

"And what if I don't find myself?" Paige said.

"Will you find out by staying here?" I asked.

Paige nodded and took another bite from a sandwich.

"I'm sorry." Paige suddenly said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything I did to you." Paige answered then she started to cry. "I was horrible to you, you should hate me." She continued.

"Paige, I don't hate you." I said and I walked up next to her.

"You should, I hate myself more than anything." Paige said.

"Hey, look at me." I said and moved my hand under Paige's chin and made her look at me.

"I don't hate you, and you don't deserve to feel like this." I said and Paige looked into my eyes then I felt her hand on the back off my head and before I noticed anything Paige's lips was suddenly pressed against mine. I didn't believe what was happening Paige is kissing me.

She broke away from me and then she looked scared as she said. "Please, don't tell."


	8. Chapter 8: Carnival

**Chapter 8: Carnival**

 **A/N: I'm sorry, I know it takes about 100 years for me to update a chapter these day, I have no exuse I just do what I can and hope you'll still read this story and I hope you'll like it.**

 **A/N2:** **Thank you "Me A Genius" your suggestion really helped me out, I did change it a bit but I think you'll like it.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

Ever since Paige kissed me things have been awkward. After she had kissed me she just went to her room and I sat there in her kitchen not sure what just happened. I wasn't sure what to say to Paige and not seeing her only made it harder now she'd lock the front door and she put her spare key somewhere else since I couldn't find it where it used to be.

"Hey! Em." Spencer said as she snapped her fingers.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on Em, you said you'd help me plan for the carnival." Spencer said.

Spencer was referring to the Rosewoods annual carnival that Spencer had volunteered to be in charge of. Apparently her way of controlling her Vampirism was to become a bigger control freak than she already was.

"Ok so we'll have the game booths here, the Ferris wheel here and the kissing booth should be here." Spencer said and pointed to a few places on a map of the school, the Carnival was always outside Rosewood high since a lot of students would volunteer to help set it up since they would get college credits.

"Do you think Toby will be there?" I asked.

Spencer just grabbed her notebook and checked through it.

"Spencer, you can't avoid him forever." I said.

Spencer sigh and put her notepad down. "I know, I just don't know what to say, I still like him… I just don't want to get hurt by him." Spencer said.

"Toby didn't knew about his son until he was six mounts old and the only thing between him and Yvonne is Alex." I said.

Spencer sighted and pretended to check her phone.

"Spence." I said.

"Emily please, I don't want to talk about Toby right now." Spencer said.

I understood how she felt and I knew it'd be safest to not bring up Toby anymore for now, I looked at her notepad and decided to try to help her even though she'd probably end up going with another idea she'd come up with when she was completely sure on what to do.

"Hey Spence, where is the kissing booth?" I jokingly asked.

"There won't be any, unless if you can find about 5 boys and girls willing to kiss anyone no questions asked." Spencer answered.

"Like last year when Aria was in the booth and Jim 'Garlic-breath' Smith had her kissing him twice." I said thinking back to that disaster and Spencer looked up at me as a small smile spread across her face.

"Oh my god, yes! Aria swore she'd never kiss anyone again." Spencer continued.

"And she used up almost an entire bottle of mouthwash before she said she'd gotten the taste out of her mouth." I said and then we were both laughing at the memory.

Spencer then looked back at her notes further planning the carnival and I hear my cellphone beeping.

I pulled it out of my pocket and turned the alarm off.

"Ok, I have to get to class now." I said trying to sound like I was disappointed that I was leaving Spencer but to be honest I thought it was a bit nice to not have to help her since she was almost impossible to keep up with when she was planning these things.

"Yeah, ok. I think I can make this out now." Spencer said and scrolled through her notes for the hundredth time.

"Spencer, you will figure this out. Besides…" I said then I lean in close to her and whispered. "And now your focus is even sharper." I could see Spencer's confident in her eyes that she always got when she was ready for a challenge.

I ran to my history class in time and I picked an empty seat in the third row from the back, some other classmates were already there sitting on a few seats, there was no surprise that the entire back row was spoken for it some popular girls had arrived early just to claim those seats so our teacher Mrs. Jones wouldn't notice when they were gossiping.

The classroom filled up more as some other students arrived and then Mrs. Jones came in and she was about to make the attendance.

"Ok, I know what you're thinking. 'Let's start now so we can leave sooner' but at least try to pretend that you're…" Mrs. Jones said as the door opened and I almost dropped my jaw as I saw Paige enter the classroom.

"Oh, looks like we'll have a full class today." Mrs. Jones said as she looked at Paige.

Paige looked around but unfortunately for the both of us the only free chair left was the one right next to me.

I could see she was very reluctant to sit down next to me.

"Hey, Paige." I whispered to her but she didn't react, either she couldn't hear me or she was ignoring me.

The full hour of the class felt like forever, I wasn't really paying any attention to the class since I'd rather try to talk to Paige but if I whispered too loud Mrs. Jones would notice me and that would just be humiliating to explain to the entire class.

I noticed that Paige was struggling to keep up with the class, I could tell that she was just as distracted as I was when I looked at her hoping she'd make some kind of eye contact.

"Ok, class dismissed." Mrs. Jones said and everyone jumped up in their seats practically running to the door. I would usually sit down for about two minutes since everyone wanted to exit the door at once so I'd rather wait until they had left so I could just walk out, but today I got up quickly and walked up to Paige's seat.

"Paige we need to…" Before I had any time to say anything else Paige was out of her chair and hurried to the exit like everyone else.

I stood there and let out a disappointed sigh, Paige maybe tried to avoid talking about our kiss but I knew we both needed to talk.

Later:

I was in the cafeteria eating lunch with my friends, today the lunch ladies were serving meat casserole, but they should really call it 'Mystery casserole' since it was a real mystery to find out who'd eat it.

Hanna dipped her spoon in it and as she raised it she made a disgusted face.

"Are we supposed to eat this?" She said as she dropped her spoon and pushed the plate away.

Aria was next to lose her appetite "I'm not sure if this is supposed to be eaten or if it already has been eaten." She said.

"Hey Em, if you know a spell that can turn the school lunch into food you actually can eat don't keep it for yourself." Hanna said.

"Trust me if I could turn this into Pizza I would." I said and when I could swear I saw flies fly away from my plate I lost my appetite as well.

"That's it, I'm paper bagging my lunch from now." Spencer said.

I looked around in the courtyard trying to spot Paige but I couldn't see her anywhere.

I kept looking at the door hoping Paige would walk through it any minute, I could hear Spencer, Hanna and Aria mumble about the carnival, but I wasn't paying any attention to them.

I got lost in my own mind still thinking back to the kiss between me and Paige, I could still feel the taste of her lips on my own. I had no idea what was going on, was I falling for Paige?

"Hey! Emily!" I woke up from my daydreaming as Spencer snapped her fingers.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You spaced out." Aria said.

"No I didn't." I lied.

"Ok, then what was the last thing I said?" Hanna asked.

That was smart, I tried to figure out what Hanna could have said but I gave up quickly.

"Ok, I sorry guys wasn't listening. I haven't gotten much sleep lately." I lied.

"More witch stuff?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, I'm really excited about this and it feels like I'm growing stronger and stronger." I said.

"Just don't use your magic to cheat." Aria mumbled under her breath.

We continued to eat and when school finally was over I hurried to my locker to see if I could catch Paige by hers, I was unlucky I guess she had just walked home earlier. I waited a few more minutes before I gave up and figured I'd just go home and see if I could talk to Paige tomorrow.

As I walked to my car Spencer was standing there looking impatient at me.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I was by my locker." I answered.

"Did you get stuck in it or something? I've been waiting here for half an hour." Spencer said and then I remember that I had promised Spencer that'd we'd keep planning for the carnival at my place after school.

"Shit! I'm sorry Spencer I just forgot." I said.

Spencer calmed down and said "Come on, we got things to plan." And I agreed and unlocked the car doors.

As we drove to my place Spencer suddenly looked at me and asked "Hey Em, have Toby ever said something about me?"

"He misses you and he feel sorry." I answered.

After I said that it was just an awkward silence I had no idea what to say or what spencer wanted to say.

"Is there a single chance that you'll forgive him?" I asked.

"It's too soon to say anything." Spencer answered.

We remained silent until we got to my home, as I parked my car Spencer nudged me and pointed to Paige's yard, I looked up and saw that Paige was climbing up a tree. She looked like she was trying to get something and she was standing on a very thing branch as she reached for something.

I got out of my car and I wanted to say 'Be careful' but I didn't wanted to spook Paige so she'd lose her balance.

I just stood there and looked at Paige and I felt very concerned about her.

She reached out with her left had one more time, she was clearly trying to get something from the branch right above her.

As I watched her I was terrified that she'd fall down but I couldn't look away as Paige balanced further out from the branch she was standing on (hat was already think enough to get everyone worried) and after a few more steps she reached out for the branch above her one more time and once she grabbed onto it I breathed out relived.

Then suddenly the branch Paige stood on snapped and she fell down, I looked in horror as Paige hit the ground and I quickly ran up to her, she was bleeding from her forehead and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Paige, Paige look at me, you're going to be fine I'll call for help." I said as I held her head trying to prevent her from going into a chock.

"Spencer, call someone!" I yelled over to Spencer, but she didn't respond. She just looked at Paige.

"Spence, help me!" I yelled as Spencer's eyes turned blood-red and dark veins appeared under her eyes.

"Spencer, no!" I yelled as her canines extended to those razor-sharp fangs I remembered saw on A that night Spencer was turned into a vampire.

Spencer pushed me out of her way and pulled Paige back up to her feet.

Paige yelped in pain as Spencer sank her fangs into Paige's neck.

"Phasmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum" I chanted and held out the palm of my hand towards Spencer, the spell I used on her inflicted a lot of pain to her and she dropped Paige as she screamed in agony. Paige fell unconscious onto the ground as I focued the spell on Spenccer to protect Paige.

I lowered my hand as Spencer looked up to me. "What did I do?" She said as I looked back at Paige, she wasn't breathing and she looked very pale.

I held my hands over Paige and chanted "Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala" (It was a healing spell I had learnt a few weeks ago.

The spell didn't seemed to do anything so I tried again but nothing helped.

"Come on Paige, don't die." I said as tears fell from my face.

"Emmy!" I heard a scream and I looked up to See Grams running towards us.

"What happened?" Grams asked.

"She fell down from the tree and then Spencer's bloodlust kicked in." I said as I could see that Spencer eyes still being blood-red.

"Come, help me get her inside the house." Grams said as we lifted Paige and carried her indoors.

"Quickly put her there." Grams said as she pointed to the table. As I very carefully put Paige on the table Grams gave a blood bag to Spencer.

"I had a feeling something like this would have happened. Drink this, I'll make the bloodlust go away." She said as she handed Spencer the blood bag.

Then Grams walked up to Paige and held her hands over Paige's wounds and chanted the same healing spell as I chanted earlier, I watched as Paige's wound closed by themselves and her skin color started to return to normal.

"Just so you know, vampire blood also heals wounds, in case I'm not around the next time this happens." Grams said.

When Grams left the room I ran after her.

"Grams wait." She turned around and looked at me.

"When I tried the same spell on Paige nothing happened, am I losing my powers?" I asked.

"No child, you are strong but your powers are limited. When you hesitated your powers grew weaker." Grams explained.

"There is nothing wrong with your powers you just need to work on them." She continued.

"Your friend will wake up soon, you better make sure she forgets this." Grams said as she left the room.

I walked into the kitchen just as Paige opened her eyes and sat up.

She looked terrified at Spencer and said "Monster."

Spencer ran up to Paige and looked her into her eyes.

"You won't remember anything off this. You fell down your tree and Emily got you into her house to help you. You're fine and you need to go home and get some rest." Spencer said then she broke the eye contact.

Paige suddenly looked much calmer like she didn't knew she had just been bitten by Spencer, then Paige turned to me and said "Thank you." As she walked past me, looking like she had no idea of what had happened as she left my house.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's a vampire trick, compulsion. I hypnotized her so she won't remember what happened." Spencer said.

"You made her forget this?" I asked.

"Not really, I just blocked that part from her memory and made her think what I said." Spencer said.

I looked out the window to see Paige walk to her own house, she rubbed her head as she opened the door.

"She's not going to have any brain damage from that?" I asked.

"No, and she won't remember anything of this, I've tried compulsion before." Spencer said and I looked surprised at her.

"Yesterday I told Noel Khan to jump into the pool fully clothed and he did." Spencer said and grinned.

I was a bit surprised since that wasn't like her, but on the other hand Noel is a grade A jerk.

"I'm just worried about her." I said.

"When do you care about her? She is a bully." Spencer asked.

"No, it's… complicated." I said. As I finished that sentence I felt Spencer's hand on my shoulder.

"Care to talk about it?" She asked.

"No, I'm still trying to figure things out." I said.

Before Spencer had anytime to ask another question I quickly said "Look, let's just focus on planning the carnival." In an attempt to change the subject. I looked seriously into Spencer's eyes to let her know I was serious.

"Sure, this needs to be perfect." Spencer said and pulled out a blueprint over the schools parking lot where the carnival booths were supposed to be placed.

Carnival night:

"Come on, we're missing all the fun." Hanna said as she practically dragged me and Aria around the carnival. Spencer was somewhere else to make sure everything was in top shape.

"I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Spencer, she was too busy she didn't seemed to know she was at a carnival.

Hanna was almost as excited as a kid as she dragged me and Aria around the carnival.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked Aria.

Aria shrugged as Hanna ran up to a photo booth and waved her hands to get our attention.

"I guess we're going into the photo booth." Aria said and we walked inside it with Hanna, as we sat down and prepared our funniest faces, doing funny faces in a photo booth had been our thing since we were kids, it did feel odd that Spencer wasn't with us doing this but we didn't let that stop us.

We paid for 5 photos and we all di quick faces between every photo, with every photo it got harder and harder to keep from laughing but I did my best to not burst out laughing and ruin the photos.

Once we were done we walked out of the booth and Aria reached for the photos.

"Yoink!" Noel Khan said as he held our photos and looked at them.

"Noel, give them back you asshole." Arai said.

"Crap, no lesbian kisses. What's wrong Emily, are your friends not hot enough for you?" He said mockingly.

"Fuck you!" Hanna said.

"OOOOOOH! The blonde is defending her dyke." Noel said, I'm starting to think he was born a jerk.

"Just give us the photos back." Aria said and reached for them, but being the jerk he likes to be Noel just held them high above Aria so she was out of reach.

"Nice try, Short stuff." Noel said mockingly and took a few steps back when suddenly a guy appeared behind him and snatched the photos out of his hand.

"Hey, what gives?" Noel said as he turned around and I noticed whom the guy standing behind Noel was.

"Kalvin, give those photos back or you'll be sorry." Noel said and grabbed the guy's shirt collar.

"My name is Caleb." The guy said and quickly head-butted Noel so he fell onto the ground, Noel sat up and looked like he was about to attack Caleb, but when he looked into Caleb's eyes he suddenly got up and ran away.

"How did you do that?" Hanna asked as she walked up to Caleb.

"All bullies are cowards, just show them you're not afraid of them and they get scared of you instead." Caleb said and handed Hanna our photos.

"Thanks…" Hanna said and looked right into Caleb's eyes looking like she was getting lost in them.

"I was just going to get a bit, care to join me?" Hanna asked.

"Sure." Caleb said smiling at her.

Hanna and Caleb just left us standing there, not that Aria and I minded that, Hanna dragged both of us around like we were her dogs on leaches.

"I don't know about you, but I'll go to the Ferris wheel." Aria said.

"That's ok, I'm going to check out the games and see if I can win something." I said.

"Don't cheat." Aria joked and left.

As I walked to the game booths I saw Spencer, she was leaning against the back of a tent like she was hiding from someone. I looked around as saw that Toby was standing close to her. Toby hadn't noticed her since he was busy tying Alex's shoe.

I decided it was time to give Spencer a push. "I walked up to her and just as I was about to talk Spencer quickly hushed me.

I crouched over to her as quiet as I could.

"Spencer, you can't keep hiding from him." I whispered.

"Well, I thought it was worth a shot." Spencer said.

"Spence, the more you avoid talking to Toby the more awkward things will be between you two." I said and I could see in Spencer's eyes that she knew I was right.

"Spencer, at least do it for yourself." I sad and Spencer sigh and mumbled "You're right." Then she walked up to Toby and he turned to her as he held Alex's hand.

As they talked I walked over to the game areas. As I reached the area where the games were. I was about to walk up to the ring tossing when I heard a familiar voice say.

"Come on, you're mine you bastard. Dammit!"

I followed the sound and saw Paige, she was playing on a claw machine or more accurately losing to a claw machine.

"Paige?" I asked very surprised to see Paige losing at something, but as usual she didn't showed any signs of giving up.

"Over here Fields, this fucking thing is impossible." She said as she once again failed at claiming a price from the claw machine.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked closer towards Paige.

"There was a kid here." Paige said as she went for another attempt to win over the claw machine.

"He said he had spent his entire allowance and asked if I could win a price for him. I thought it seemed easy enough." Paige said and this time the claw managed to grab one of the plush toys but the claw dropped it before Paige could claim the price.

"Fuck!" She yelled and kicked the machine.

"Hey watch you… language" I said as I looked around just to notice that there was no kid standing here.

"Where is the kid?" I asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Paige said and reached into one of her jeans pockets pulling out her wallet and searched it for more money.

"Got any coins?" She asked and looked at me.

"Isn't there something better we could do?" I asked trying to get her away from the claw machine before she'd get broke, or worse try to smash the glass.

"What is better than Paige McCullers not getting defeated by a damn kids' game?" Paige said and search her pockets for some change.

"Coins please." She asks once she realized she was completely out of coins.

"Here let me try." I said and Paige took a fee steps back from the machine. I gave it one try and I managed to win one of the toy prizes inside the claw machine, I was about to jump out of joy, but I stopped myself as I noticed that I had just done something Paige had struggle with for apparently a very long time.

"Beginners luck." I said as I picked up my prize, a brown teddy bear.

Paige walked around the machine like she was checking it for any weaknesses.

"It's obviously rigged somehow." Paige said as she was done searching the machine.

"What but I just… never mind." I said not wanting to make Paige think I was rubbing in that I won from the claw machine.

"I'm going to find the shit-for-brains inventor and beat all of his 'inspiration' out of him." Paige said annoyed.

"It was probably some scammer." Paige said.

Then she took one more look at the claw machine and then she looked back at me. "Screw it I'm trying again, coins?" Paige said and reached out her hand.

I sigh and gave Paige one quarter so she'd try again one last time. When she started the machine I very quietly chanted a spell, I made sure to be too silent for Paige to hear me. The spell was a levitation spell and I concentrated on the toy that was closes to the claw when Paige lowered it and I made sure that Paige would win this time.

As the claw grasped around a black teddy bear and I made sure to keep concentrate until Paige had won the bear.

"Yes! Finally!" Paige said and picked up her price.

"So, wanna go somewhere? The Ferris wheel? Get some grub? More claw?" Paige asked.

"Paige, will another victory make you feel better than the one you just had?" I asked.

"I suppose you're right." Paige said.

Then I walked up closer to Paige and said "We need to talk." Paige instantly knew what I meant.

"I can't keep pretend that you didn't kissed me." I said.

"Look Emily, I was lonely and sad for my brother's death and you were the only one who actually cared about me, it felt good that you cared about me and I lost myself when I kissed you." Paige said.

"Did it meant anything?" I asked.

"I really don't know, I'm not sure about anything anymore, am I straight? Lesbian? Bisexual? Ever since I kissed you everything has just been so damn confusing and I feel like a mess and I'm trying to figure myself out but I just get more and more confused them more I think about it." Paige said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't think about it." I said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"You brother died a while ago but you wounds still haven't completely healed, you should take some time until you have completely moved on from that before you figure yourself out." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Paige said and started to walk away from me but then she stopped and looked back at me.

"Emily, Do you still want to do something fun, just as friends?" Paige asked.

"Are you just asking me because you're broke?" I joked.

"I might be out of coins but I still got plenty of dollar bills." Paige answered.

"So what do you say? Wanna just go and have fun?" Paige asked.

I smiled and said "Sure that sounds fun." Then Paige and I ran to the other parts of the carnival and had fun, I knew there was a small chance that Paige would be gay but I still hoped she and I could still be friends after she had figured herself out.


	9. Chapter 9: Wherever There Is Life, There

**Chapter 9: Wherever There Is Life, There Is Hope**

 **Emily's Pov-**

"Just concentrate and you can do it." Grams said.

"I can't. This is impossible." I said frustrated as I held my hands over a flowerpot with a dead plant in it. Grams was trying to teach me a spell, and if I did it correctly the plant would come back to life.

"Nothing is impossible for a witch." Grams said. "Just focus." She continued.

This spell was different for the others I had tried, there was no spell I had to chant. I just had to hold my hands over the plant and concentrate on bringing it back to life.

I tried doing what Grams had said once again but nothing happened the plant was still dead and almost completely decomposed.

"Just focus, magic is nature, it surrounds us, it is everywhere. Feel it, use it to find the magic inside the plant and bring it back to life." Grams said.

I closed my eyes and focused as hard as I could, trying to bring life back into the dead plant, I concentrated so much I could feel something, it was a feeling that was new and unknown but it also felt safe and right.

"Emmy, you're doing it." Grams said and I opened my eyes to see that a few leafs on the plant had turned green and it was spreading. I smiled and tried harder and the plant slowly started to torn into a healthy green color.

Suddenly it stopped and then the plant started to return to the rotten way it was before I started at a very quick pace.

I had no idea what was going on, I just tried to stop the plant from dying again but now nothing I did helped.

Once the plant was completely dead I looked at Grams and asked "What happened?" And Grams put her arm around me. "Sometimes it's too late to save someone, no matter how much you wish you could."

"But I was so close." I said.

"Don't worry dear, it was just an old plant. Besides…" Grams said and then she chanted something too quick for me to keep up with and the dead plant ignited and burnt to ashes.

I looked at Grams and just as I was about to ask why she did that she pointed to the flower pot where a small plant was spurting.

"Sometimes one thing must end so something else can begin." Grams said. "And that new thing could turn out even better than what was there before, if only gets a chance." She said and started to water what would be her new plant.

"That'll be all for today." Grams said as she took her flowerpot and left me stunned, sometimes I didn't know if she was wise or just odd.

As I grabbed my phone to call the girls I suddenly got a text from a hidden number.

I gasped as I read the text:

 **Ashes to ashes, hold those you love close to you, I might take one from you**

 **-A**

I almost fainted, reading that text made me feel like I had seen a ghost.

I sent out a mass text to my friends to warn them that A was back and we needed a plan on how we are going to deal with a vampire who can walk in the daylight.

Hanna was first to respond to my text, she said we could all meet at her place since her mom was on a blind date with some man she'd meet online.

Later at Hanna's place:

"Who do you think A will target?" Aria asked as she read the text for what must have been the hundredth time.

"I don't know, it could be anyone, you guys, my family." I said worried over who A was going to go after, growing more concerned with each thought.

"We need to prepare ourselves in case A tries something." Spencer said.

"What can we do against a vampire?" Hanna asked and pointed back and forward between me and Spencer.

"You guys can defend yourself. You're a vampire and you're a witch. Aria and I doesn't have anything that gives us an edge over A." She continued.

"Well, there is one thing I found in Melissa's notes." Spencer said and opened her tablet to show a page she had taken a photo of.

"It says that Vampires are weakened by an herb called Vervain." Spencer said.

I coughed as I heard what Spencer said. The herb Grams had put in my tea for all these years was repellant for vampires, what else hadn't she told me?

"It says if a human wears vervain or has it in their system…"

"Wait, what do you mean in the system?" Hanna asked.

"If you or Aria eat or drink it somehow you're immune to vampire compulsion." Spencer explained. "And if we could trick A to drink it will get an advantage since A will get week, a large dose would even make a vampire pass out for hours." Spencer said.

"And then A will get too week to do anything against us." Aria said.

"And then all it will take is one stake to A's heart and our problem will be solved." Spencer said sounding very dark.

"Spence?" I asked.

"What?" Spencer said sounding like her normal self.

"You seem like you don't care about killing someone." I said

"A is a vampire so she is already dead. And don't forget that A killed me, I'd just return the favor." Spencer said as she picked up a blood bag.

I looked at Aria and Hanna, they both had the same worried look like I had. We were scared that Spencer would lose control and end up like A.

Spencer suddenly started to cough like she was choking on her drink.

"Spence!" We all yelled as Spencer dropped to her knees.

"Spencer." I said as I looked worried at her as she cough up some blood.

"Emily do something." Aria said but I had no idea what I could do.

Spencer slowly stopped coughing.

"Water." She said with a very dry voice. Hanna nodded and hurried downstairs.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know… it felt… felt like…" Spencer said struggling to talk.

Hanna returned with a bottle full of water that Spencer quickly grabbed and she almost chugged the entire bottle in two seconds.

"It felt like my throat was dissolving." Spencer said then allour phones buzzed, we checked our text and we all got the same message.

 **Enjoy the taste of vervain bitches –A.**

After I read the text I hurried to the window and looked out hoping A wouldn't stand on the street to mock us. I couldn't see anything out on the street.

"Spence. Is there anything else that can stop vampires?" I asked as I closed the drapes, knowing we'd be safe inside since A couldn't enter uninvited.

A few weeks later:

It had been almost a month since we last heard from A, which made us more worried by the day. Every time one of us would get a text we'd all jump worried that it was A.

Right now we were all sitting at the Brew trying to eat. It was broad daylight and as intimidating as A might be we knew not even A would attack us in a public place during daytime.

"So, how are things between you and Toby?" I asked Spencer to try to get our minds of A.

"It's ok, I was with him to the park a few days ago. I even got to push Alex on the swing." Spencer said smiling as she was clearly happy from it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone showing a few pics, some of her and Alex, some with her and Toby and there were even some with all three of them.

"He is a cute kid." Aria said.

"And smart." Spencer said as she looked at a pic of her and Alex where Alex was sitting on her lap and they were high-fiveing.

"You almost sound like you wish you were his mother." I said slightly teasingly.

"He is a nice kid." Spencer said blushing slightly as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Alex is cute, I wish Caleb and I will have a kid just like him someday." Hanna said.

As Aria and Spencer talked to Hanna about not planning too far ahead I grabbed my coke bottle and as I started to drink I spotted Paige standing across the street.

I could tell she was out for a jog judging from her tight purple tank top that stopped above her belly bottom and her black tights that stopped halfway down her shin. ¨

Her skin almost looked glistering from the sunlight and as she started to drink from her water bottle I could swear like everything was going in slow-motion.

As Paige continued her jog I couldn't take my eyes of her, I was mesmerized as I watched her. All I wanted to do was to run across the street and jump right into Paige's arms and kiss every inch of her hot body.

"Earth to Emily!" I was snapped out of my daydream as Aria snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I was about to make up some excuse about being too tired to focus on what they were talking about as Hanna said "Did you see something you liked?" raising her eyebrows ask she asked me that.

"What? No I wasn't." I lied.

"Please Em, we know you. You were totally checking someone out." Aria said as Spencer and Hanna nodded in agreement.

"I wasn't staring at anyone!" I said sounding annoyed so they would stop asking.

"Oh really? Then why are you 'party hats' showing?" Hanna asked.

I quickly moved my hands up to my chest to hide my nipples as I noticed I was wearing a hoodie without a zipper, I looked up embarrassed to see the smile on my friends faces.

"Busted or should I say Bust-ed." Hanna teased.

"Shut up." I said.

"So, who was the girl that was more important than listening to us?" Aria asked.

"It was…" I said as I looked around to see that Paige was out of sight now so I didn't had to make a full lie to them.

"It was a jogger, she is gone now." I said.

"Who?" Hanna said as started to look around searching for any girl in workout clothes.

"It doesn't matter Han, she's gone now." I said, still not lying since Paige was out of sight.

"Who was it?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, couldn't tell." I lied.

"That's too bad Em, you should have run after the girl and ask for her number." Hanna said.

"Hanna!" I said across the table. "I don't know if this girl is gay or not and if she was wouldn't it just be strange if I just ran after her?" I said.

"Well, how about Spencer does it?" Hanna said and shoved Spencer.

"Why should I do it? Emily was the one ogling the jogger?" Spencer asked.

"Well you're a…" Hanna stopped in mid-sentence to look around the table before she whispered "Vampire." Then Hanna just remained silent.

"And?" Spencer asked as she gestured for Hanna to continue explaining her thought.

"Well you could compel the jogger to give Emily her number, maybe even… you know turn her if you have to." Hanna said.

"Hanna!" We all yelled and Spencer hit Hanna's arm.

"I'm not going to force someone to change their identity just to get a date." I said.

"Not to mention that it's just wrong to do that." I continued.

"Ok, bad example, but seriously Em, Spence." Hanna said as she pointed to the both of us.

"You should really try to take advantage over your new powers. I mean you can hypnotize people to do whatever you want and you are a witch who can use actual magic." Hanna said.

"She is right, you really could use your powers more." Aria said.

"It's not just about having fun, I's about being responsible." I said.

"Come on, when have we ever been one hundred percent responsible? Come on we're young we deserve to have some fun." Hanna said.

I was about to protest as I got a text

 **You shouldn't bicker with your love once, you'll never know when I'll take one from you. -A**


	10. Chapter 10: Message

**Chapter 10: Message**

 **A/N: I know it takes 100 years for me to update this story, this chapter probably won't even make up a fraction for the waiting I've put you though (I'm not even sure someone is even reading this story anymore) I just hope you'll find this chapter ok.**

 **A/N2: Thank you to Me A Genius for always beeing so supportive and helping me with my stories.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I had kept quiet about the text A had sent me because I didn't want to worry my friends.

I couldn't imagine what it would feel like losing one of them forever.

"Emily, focus!" Hanna said as she slammed the grimoire on the table in front of me.

"Sorry Han, I'm just worried about A… I guess I spaced out." I answered.

"Well, focus. I didn't invite you over to study." Hanna said.

"I understood that when Spencer wasn't here." I joked.

"Shut up." Hanna said annoyed and opened my grimoire that I had brought from home and pointed to a location spell.

"Do you think you can use that to find A?" She asked.

"I don't really know, I need a personal item from A and since we don't have those there really is nothing I can do." I answered seeing Hanna's disappointed face.

"Ok, well… oh crap!" Hanna gasped and I jumped as well.

"What is it?" I asked expecting that Hanna had seen the worse.

"It's Caleb, he is on his way in." Hanna said as I looked out the window to see that Hanna was right.

"Hanna what's wrong?" I asked almost laughing over how much Hanna is overreacting.

"I haven't put on any makeup and I'm in sweats Em, he can't see me like this." Hanna said as she undid her messy hair bun and tried to adjust her hair.

"Hanna, you're overreacting." I said trying to calm her down.

"No, Caleb haven't seen me long enough to see me like this." Hanna said as she heard the door open.

"Tell Caleb I'm in the bathroom." She whispered to me as she almost dived behind the couch, squatting behind it so Caleb wouldn't see her.

And then Caleb walked in, he took a quick look at me and said. "Hi, I'm not breaking in, I'm a friend of Hanna's." He was calm.

"She is in her bathroom." I lied.

"Ok, I just wanted to leave this." Caleb said and handed me a jacket he was holding, I was at first confused to why but then I noticed it was one of Hanna's jackets.

"Did she forget it at your place?" I asked.

"No, she forgot it in my car." Caleb said and my mind instantly figured out several reasons to why Hanna would have forgotten her jacket there.

"Well, thank you. I'll make sure Hanna knows that you left it." I said and then I placed the jacked on Hanna's chair.

"Ok and when she comes back can you tell her one thing from me?" Caleb asked.

"Sure." I said and Caleb walked past me.

"You can tell Hanna she doesn't have to hide behind the couch!" Caleb said very loudly and a very red faced Hanna slowly looked up from behind her hiding spot.

"I… I wasn't hiding… I erm… found a coin." Hanna said.

That must have been the worse excuse I had ever heard her use.

"Ok." Caleb said slightly confused and Hanna kept smiling sheepishly.

"Well, it was nice of you to drop by, but Hanna and I really need to work on this assignment, we really need to raise our grades." I lied because I knew that neither Hanna nor Caleb was going to do anything else other than to stare into each other's eyes.

"You're right Em." Hanna said and looked back to Caleb. "I'm sorry but it's important." She continued.

"No, it's fine." Caleb said sounding like he had snapped out of a dream and then he very awkwardly walked out the door and Hanna walked up to me and she started to look through my grimoire.

"You found 'a coin' under the couch?" I asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Hanna said as she blushed slightly.

"You really like him?" I asked.

Hanna smiled as she said "He is not like anyone I've ever dated. When I'm with him I'm always having a great time and I even forget… you know." Hanna said and her smiled faded away.

"A." I said and nodded as I saw a look of fear spread over Hanna's face.

"I'm also worried about A and so is Aria and especially Spencer." I said to let Hanna know she wasn't the only one worried about A.

"I just wish that bitch never got into our lives." Hanna said. "You know, we met A and we can't even tell if A was a boy or a girl." She continued.

She was right, A was under all our skins and we still didn't knew anything about A other than that he or she was a vampire.

"I know what you mean, sometimes it feel like I have to sleep with one eye open." I said.

Hanna then looked at her cellphone and I moved up next to her and saw it was a selfie of her and Caleb. They were standing in front of a lake smiling widely. She looked really happy.

"I don't want A to take Caleb away from me." Hanna said and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Em, be honest, do you think we can stop A?" Hanna asked and I pulled her in to hug her.

"I don't know, but I'll never give up finding a way to stop A." I answered.

I felt Hanna nod into my shoulder and I rubbed her back to let her know she was safe because at the moment she was more afraid than I was.

"Hanna?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hanna answered.

"Why were your jacket in Caleb's car?" I asked.

"We went on a hike a few days ago, I brought my jacket but it was too hot so I left it in the car and I guess I just forgot it there." Hanna answered.

"Should I tell Caleb? Should I tell him about A?" Hanna asked.

"You should be honest whit him, but these are unusual circumstances." I said.

"That's not a yes or a no." Hanna said.

"I really can't make this decision for you Han, but if you really like him you can find a way to make it work." I answered.

After the hug Hanna picked up my grimoire and we started to scroll through it.

"You should also try to make it work." Hanna said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Paige, Aria, Spencer and I have seen the way you look at her." Hanna said.

"It's complicated." I answered.

"Is it because she used to be a bully?" Hanna asked.

"It's complicated because of Stefan, we saw A kill him and I want to let Paige know the truth but I can't because it might destroy her." I answered thinking just how devastated Paige was when she found out her brother was dead.

"Do you think she'll ever find out?" Hanna asked.

"If she is lucky she never will." I answered.

"If you think she's worth it you'll make it work. Besides you two would make a cute couple." Hanna said.

I smiled happy that Hanna didn't had a problem if I'd hook up with Paige.

"Hopefully we can defeat A before you and Caleb get exclusive." I said and kept my eyes focus on the grimoire tried to figure out anything that could give us any kind of advantage against A.

Hanna and I spent the entire day reading the grimoire page to page but there was not much about vampires that could help us, eventually we gave up and I decided to just go home and get a fresh start tomorrow.

As I was halfway home I swear I heard something whisper my name.

"Who's there?" I asked and turned around.

I couldn't see anything but I could hear someone whispering my name again, like they tried to get my attention.

"I'm here, what do you want me?" I cried out waiting for an answer but I got nothing, I thought about casting some spell to locate where the voice was coming from but then people might think I'm going 'Carrie' and try to burn me alive.

"Emily… why did you abandon me?" The voice said and then time I could tell where it came from, I dashed over the back of my own house where I saw some figure in a very black outfit lean against the back wall.

"Who are you?" I asked as I kept my distance. After all I didn't know if this was another one of A's messages.

"Emily, you came." The person said and turned to me.

"Don't get any closer." I said, I tried to sound tough but I was really freaking out.

"Emily?" The figure said. "Don't you recognize me?" I started to notice a slight familiarity in the voice.

The person walked towards me and stayed by a window, the light from inside my house made it possible to get a good look at her face.

"Alison." I gasped as I saw her emerge from the darkness.

"But how… you died. I saw you die." I said.

"That was just a trick to fool A, I've been pretending to be dead this whole time to keep my friends safe, to keep you safe." She walked up and she gently moved her hand over my cheek.

"I can't stay; A will find me. You must find a way to destroy her." Alison suddenly said as she started to back away from me.

"Ali, wait." I said and ran up to her, grabbing her wrist. "Please don't leave." I begged.

"I have to, it's not safe for me." She said as she looked over her shoulders like she heard something.

"Listen, there is a cave close to the spot we all used to play as kids. Inside that cave there is a full archive of secrets about supernatural creatures but the entrance is hidden with magic. Find it that's the only way to stop A." She said as she backed away further.

"Ali, let me help you." I said.

"There is only one way to do that now, find the archive… find it and I can come home." Alison said and then she ran away and before I had any chance to run after her she was gone, like she had never been here.

I don't know how she's alive but I was going to do anything I could to make sure she could get home again.

* * *

 **A/N3: Now don't get any ideas, I'm the furthest thing from an Emison shipper, but I'm not going to say my personal opinions about Emison, some people ship them and I respect their opinion. But I'm a 100% Paily shipper and for those who still think I got a bad explanation to why Alison suddenly shows up I just want to say that I'm not Merlene King and this won't be one of those things I'll just ignore and hope it'll go away, I got a reason to why Alison in all of a sudden back and it will be explained in a future chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dr Fields

**Chapter 11: Dr. Fields**

 **A/N:I know it's been forever since I last updated any of my stories, I don't have any exuses to why other than that I suck at writing. Here is a samll chapter with Paily moments... if anyone is even reading this story anymore.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

"An archive?" Spencer asked sounding very skeptic.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe but if we can find it we would get a huge advantage against A." I explained, I hadn't told the girls about Alison since it was hard enough to explain the archive for them.

"So how did you find out about this archive that neither one of us knew anything about?" Spencer asked, still skeptic and I could see that Aria and Hanna were agreeing with her.

"Grams talks in her sleep, I heard her talk about it a few nights ago and when I tried to ask her about it she just tried to change the subject so I know it exists." I lied, I knew I could say I found out about the archive from my grimoire since Spencer had checked through it more times than I had.

Spencer looked at me like she still was in disbelief but she remained quiet which created an awkward silence between all of us.

"Well… it sounds like this archive could be useful." Aria said, breaking the silence.

"Emily, are you absolutely sure we can find it, I mean we haven't even heard about it until recently and we don't even know if it's here in Rosewood." Hanna asked, at least she wasn't as skeptic as Spencer was.

I'm lucky I didn't tell them where Alison said it was, otherwise Spencer would probably find a way to make me give up on my search. She was very skeptic and I had to play it cool to convince her to help me.

"Just leave that to me, I'm sure Grams will let something slip." I lied.

Spencer was about to protest when the bell suddenly rang.

"Ok, I have to get back to class now, I'll tell you more about this when I got more information." I said and I went to my locker and grabbed my history book, leaving the other girls behind since I wasn't sure how long I could keep talking about this to them before they found out I was hiding something.

I got to my class and saw that the only seat left was the one next to Paige, I very uncomfortable walked to the seat and sat down next to her, Paige just gave me a look and then she turned her attention back to Mr. Harper as he explained about the cold war.

I grabbed my pen and started to take notes as the teacher kept talking, he was probably going to give us a pop quiz on this.

As I kept writing I noticed that Paige wasn't especially focused and she was constantly rubbing her forehead.

"Paige, are you ok?" I whispered but she didn't respond at all.

I tried to ask her a few more times but she didn't respond at all and I didn't want the teacher to notice that I was paying more attention to Paige then the class.

I tried to take a few more notes but I was too distracted to fully focus on what Mr. Harper said.

I noticed that Paige had started to very silently groan when she rubbed her forehead.

"Paige?" I said, this time in my normal voice. Luckily enough Mr. Harper didn't notice since he was writing a few years on the white board but Paige didn't respond to me, she was either ignoring me or she wasn't hearing me.

I could tell from her annoyed and slightly angered look that she was having a headache and it looked like it was really bothering her.

I wanted to help her, but I was lucky that Mr. Harper hadn't noticed me the last time and I didn't want to push my luck so I had no choice other than to wait for the class to end before I could ask Paige anything.

For the rest of the class I just sat silent and worried about Paige. There were a few times I thought she was going to faint.

When the class was over I walked to the lockers, I knew Paige was going there too and her locker was pretty much next to mine and history was the last class for both of us.

Just as I had put my books back I saw Paige walking up to her locker, when she was about to open it she just stopped in her motion and palmed her right hand over her forehead and rested the other against the locker.

That's when I decided I've had waited enough, I walked up to her and asked "Hey, Paige are you ok?"

Paige just used her left hand to wave me off.

"You don't look so good." I continued.

"I got a headache, no big deal." Paige said as she fumbled to open her locker.

"It kind of is when you're that disoriented." I said.

"Just… just back off I'll be fine." Paige said.

"Paige, at least go to the school nurse and get some Tylenol or an aspirin or something." I said as I walked up to her.

Paige just grabbed her books and looked very stern at me. "I'm going to go home now." Then she started to walk away but I wasn't going to let her push me away, not anymore.

"Paige listen…" I said and grabbed her arm, my sudden action seemed to have catch Paige off guard since she lost her balance and tripped. I was quick to catch her when I wrapped my right arm around her waist and my left had ended up on the side of her head. Right after I had caught her I made an instant discovery, Paige's forehead felt really hot.

"Paige, you got a fever." I blurted out but Paige had almost gone numb, I wasn't sure if she was conscious or not.

"Paige!" I almost screamed and Paige groaned as she started to regain her balance.

Once she had a steady foothold I let go of her.

"I'll be fine." Paige said.

"You need to rest." I said.

"Fine, I'll go home and take care of it." Paige said as she tried to walk to the front door holding her car keys.

"Paige! You can barely walk do you really think you can drive?" I asked.

Paige answered with flipping me off, but then she had to lean against the lockers again.

"That's it." I said and yanked her keys out of her hand.

"What the fuck!" Paige growled.

"You want to go home, fine. But I'll drive you." I said aggressively to let Paige know I was serious. Usually I'd never dare to talk like that to Paige but now she was too sick to do much about it so I didn't have to worry too much about what she was going to do.

Paige growled from behind her teeth as she stared daggers at me but I stood my ground.

"Paige, let me help you." I said staring straight into her eyes to let her know I wasn't afraid of her.

Paige's let out an annoyed ground before she let out a loud "Fine!"

I never thought I'd see the day when Paige McCullers was going to back down, let alone from me.

Paige started to walk to her car and I went about half a step behind her in case she'd lose her balance again.

We got to her and I held her door opened for her, I offered to help her to get in but she refused.

When I drove the car Paige just sat silent and refused to say a word to me.

"Paige, I know you're mad but you're too sick to drive yourself." I sad but Paige responded by looking out the window.

I didn't know what else to say, it was clear that Paige didn't want to talk I'm not entirely sure if she didn't want to talk at all or if she just refused to talk to me.

In a few minutes I reached Paige's home. Once I had parked the car Paige just opened her car door and walked out, she didn't even bother to get the keys back.

I followed Paige as she walked up to the door and slammed it behind her, since she didn't lock it I could easily follow her in.

Paige stood in the kitchen and reached for a glass from a shelf, she clearly hadn't improved that much since she suddenly moved her hand over her face and rubbed her temple.

"Here." I said as I reached up and got her the glass.

"I don't need your help." Paige said as she took the glass from my hand.

She drank some water and then she walked past me, she was clear that she didn't wanted me to be here.

"I understand now." I said and Paige stopped and turned to me.

"You are used to doing everything on your own and you're not used to asking others for help." I continued.

Paige didn't say a word after she heard what I said, she just stops there and looked like she had no idea what to feel.

I slowly walked towards her and said "It's ok Paige."

She looked at with a wondering look, she had no idea what I was doing and as I reached out my hand to her she seemed like she wanted to flinch back, for some reason walking up to Paige right now felt like approaching an injured animal.

"Paige, let me help you." I said and I could see tears falling down Paige's cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Paige mumbled with a very vague voice so I just managed to hear her.

Paige turned away from me and I could hear that she was crying.

"Why are you nice to me?" She asked as I could hear from her voice that she had broken down in tears.

I answered by hugging her from behind her back.

As I held her tight enough to know that I was there but not too hard I could hear her whisper. "I don't deserve it."

I couldn't believe what I just heard, does Paige think she deserves to have anyone that cares for her?

I could still hear her mumble it even thought her voice was muffled with sobs. "I don't deserve anything." She sobbed.

I leaned closer to her until my head was grazing her right shoulder and I whispered. "Yes, you do."

I eased my grip on Paige as I felt her trying to move, she turned to me and she rested her head on my left shoulder and cried as I gently rubbed my hand over her back.

"Yes, you do."

After Paige had gone upstairs to sleep I noticed I had a new text from A

 **HOW SWEET, MAKING FRIENDS WITH THE ENEMY. BETTER BE CAREFUL YOU CAN'T PROTECT EVERYONE**

 **-A**


	12. Chapter 12: The Magazine

**Chapter 12: The Magazine**

 **A/N: I know I'm late with the update again, I don't have any excuses other than that I suck, sorry if the chapter it weird in the beginning I got the idea from a Swedish sit com.**

* * *

 **Paige's Pov-**

Emily had almost been glued to my side ever since she followed me home from school. I had no idea why she kept being nice to me after I've done everything to keep her away from me, not that I minded the company.

Emily really did brighten up my day but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was now completely alone, my parents were hardly ever around, my grandparents lived in California so I couldn't just walk down the street and meet them.

I missed my brother, we may have fought a lot but we still cared for each other.

I sat down on my bed and placed my head between my hands.

It was so quiet when he wasn't around, it's so strange that silence sometimes can be more disturbing than loud noises.

I knew it was a school day but I didn't feel like going today, or go there at all for that matter, all I got was sympathy that just reminded me that Stefan wasn't here anymore, and there were a few others that thought to tell me to move on it would help me to actually 'move on'. I really didn't felt like hearing either.

Emily was different, she was listening to me and not telling me what I should do. She was unlike everyone who I had heard from since Stefan died.

I got up and I felt something under my foot, I looked down and saw that it was a magazine of some sort. I could tell for sure what it was since my room was too dark.

I picked up the magazine but it was still too dark to make out anything so I went to my desk and turned on my table lamp and that when I gasped, I was holding an erotic magazine.

I instantly dropped it because I was sure it was Stefan's, but why was it under my bed?

Once I took a moment to brave myself took I a second look at it and I could tell it was in mint condition, that's a relief since I knew for sure it was safe to touch it.

My brother had started to subscribe about six months ago since he was sure he wasn't going to get caught but I had once had the misfortune of finding one of his more 'used' magazines when I was in his room looking for a cell phone charger I knew he had stolen from me.

I looked at the top of the front page and saw that I was the subscriber. Stefan subscribed with my name in case our parents would find them so he'd get away with it.

"PAIGE!" I heard a shocked voice gasp.

I looked up and saw Emily looking at me like she had caught me naked.

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect to see you read… that." She said and nodded to the magazine. I wasn't sure on how I could explain this to her and it didn't really help that the cover was of two women fingering each other.

Without thinking I threw the magazine in a drawer and slammed it shut.

When I saw Emily's further reacting I wondered why the hell I did that.

"Paige… I… erm" Emily tried to phrase a sentence but right now she was probably feeling more embarrassed than I did.

"Em, look. That magazine wasn't mine, it was Stefan's." I said trying to make the current situation less humiliating for the both of us.

"I think I'll… just wait downstairs." Emily said and awkwardly backed out of the room.

As I heard her walking down the stairs I swore at my brother, to think he still causes problems for me even when he isn't here… and then I got reminded once again, he isn't here.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I felt that I was still blushing with embarrassment, I wasn't expecting Paige to read a magazine like that, maybe she was trying to find out what she was into.

I had no idea what her motives were to read a porn magazine was but I don't think I should judge Paige since after I thought she had a thing for girls I might have sent her a few unintentional signals.

I just sat down to gather my thoughts. After a few minutes I decided to get back upstairs to check on Paige, I had come over to see if she needed a ride to school and if I waited too long I knew we'd both be late.

When I got to Paige's room I knocked on the door, something I wish I had done right away. "Come in." Paige said after she had cleared her voice.

When I saw I could tell that she had cried and now she was trying to hide it.

"So, awkward moment before?" I said in a desperate attempt to break the silence.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to see you this early." Paige said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I got up earlier than usual so I decided to check up on you." I said, feeling myself starting to blush.

"I wondered if you needed a ride to school, my car is parked in your driveway." I continued.

"You don't have to, I'm not going." Paige said.

"Paige, you can't keep ditching school." I explained in a calming voice.

"Why not? I'm not in the mood so I'm not going." Paige said.

"They will have you repeat the year if you keep ditching school." I said.

"Like I care." Paige said and turned her back to me.

"Paige, please don't do this to yourself." I begged, I could tell that Paige was determent in what she said but I could tell that she was just trying to ignore how she felt.

Paige looked back at me and a tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

"I just don't think I can…" Paige started.

"I know, just please try and if it's too much just give me a call and I'll drive you home myself." I said, since she and I didn't have any classes together I knew I couldn't be with her her but I wanted Paige to know that she could trust me.

She walked up to me and said "Now I'm not sure if I should call you 'Emmy' or 'Mommy'." She said.

I answered. "I prefer 'Emily' or 'Em'." I wasn't sure if Paige was sarcastic or if she made a joke.

"We'll see how the car ride goes." Paige said and we went to my car.

The car drive was very quiet and when I had parked my car Paige just walked out and left, I'm not sure if she doesn't want anyone to see me with her or if she is annoyed with having me around.

Very confused over Paige's sudden change of behavior I got out of my car and hurried to my first class.

Later that day:

It was the final class and I still hadn't heard anything from Paige. I must have spent more time checking my phone than paying attention to any of my classes.

I was about to text her when I saw her standing by her locker but when she saw me she suddenly ran.

"Paige?" I asked her as I tried to follow but the head start she had over me was too much and I had no chance trying to catch up to her.

I had no idea what that was about, I did the only think I could figure out to do. I left Paige a voicemail where I asked her to call me.

After I got home from school I grabbed my diary once I opened it I saw to my terror that a page was torn out from it and what worried me the most was that it was the page I wrote the day after Spencer was turned into a vampire.

I ran downstairs right away to check on my mom, I knew if she had found out about that secret she'd panic.

I found my mom in the kitchen chopping some carrots.

"Hi mom." I said and acted nonchalant to avoid any suspicion.

"Hi Emmy." She answered sounding the same way as she always does.

"Did something new happen at work?" I asked.

"You know, paper reports and filing some documents." She answered still sounding about as calm as always.

I couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary in her voice so I was sure she hadn't read the page.

"Ok, need any help preparing dinner?" I asked.

"There is no need, I can handle it." My mom answered.

"Good because I just remembered I got some homework I need to take care off so I better get upstairs." I said as I was about to leave the kitchen.

"Emily is something wrong?" My mom suddenly asked.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, I was worried because if she suspected that I was hiding things from her she'd eventually find it out herself.

"You're acting strange like there is something you want to tell me." My mom said and I panicked as I tried to make up an excuse.

"You can tell me anything." She said and before I had any time to think I just blurted out "It's about a girl."

"Oh, is she a girl friend or a girlfriend?" My mom asked, taking an unnecessary long pause between the words 'girl' and 'friend'.

"I really don't know, I mean I'm not even sure she is into me and we have been spending time together but… I don't know now she's acting strange around me." I said as my mind drifted to Paige.

My mom took a few minutes to choose her words since neither one of us thought we'd have a conversation like this, not even after I came out.

"Maybe she just needs to figure out how she feels. It did take you a while to come to turns with who you really were and then it took more time to dare come out to your father and me." My mom said.

"That felt like the longest conversation we've ever had." I said.

"I will admit it took a while for me and your dad to come to turns with who you were, we thought we had done something wrong for you to turn out like that, but now we know that you were brave enough to be yourself and your father and I couldn't love you more for it." My mom said and hugged me.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"And if this girl is confused over how she feels you really can't force her to decide but you could visit her and give her a nudge in the right direction." My mom said and gave me a little wink.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Trust me sometimes a person could use a nudge to know what they want. Your father was hopeless in taking hints when we started to go out." My mom said.

"Really?" I asked, very surprised to get this new information about dad.

"Yes, I had to go to a lot of horror movies with him for him to realize that I liked him." She explained.

"I thought you hated those films." I said.

"I did, still do. But your father liked them and after we had seen 'Friday the 13th' I had enough and just kissed him right when Kevin Bacon got that arrow through his neck. After that he wanted to take me to a real date." My mom explained.

"How did that go?" I asked.

"Really bad, he rented ' _House of Fright_.' Because he thought I liked horror movies at that point." She said.

"And that was the last time we ever saw a horror movie together." She continued.

I laughed as I heard that, I never knew that my dad had a side like that to him. Growing up under his roof I had always gotten the image that he always was in control and to hear that he had an embarrassing side to him was hilarious.

"He had his bad habits, but he conquered almost all of them before you were born." My mom said.

As I laughed my mom walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to tell you, something your father should have been told a long time ago. Go tell the girl how you feel." She said.

"You're right. I'll go talk to her right away." I said and I got my shoes before I opened the door.

I wasn't sure how Paige would react but she might feel something for girls, she did read a lesbian porn magazine when I saw her this morning.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I was resting on the couch in my living room, I hated this every time I convinced myself that I only liked Emily as a friend she did something incredible and then I got these feelings for her. I have no idea why I feel this way around her and I don't know why I should.

I try to push her away but it gets harder for each time because I get the feeling deep inside me that says I want her close. The only solution I could figure out was to avoid her altogether.

"Paige?"

Oh great, now I can hear her voice echo in my head.

"Paige are you home?"

Wait that wasn't an echo Emily was really here.

I could hear her walking through the door and she sounded like she was about to keep going until she finds me.

I got off the couch I was on and tried to find a way to sneak out through a window.

I started to pry the closest window open, it was a small jump down but I knew I could do it. The window was hard to open, it must have been a very long time since anyone had opened it.

I pushed with all my strength but I could barely budge it.

"Paige?" I heard Emily's voice, this time it was close… too close.

"What are you doing?" she asked and I looked over my shoulder just to see her looking at me.

"I just tried to get some air." I lied.

"Well, it helps if you actually could open that window." She said and when I took a closer look I saw that this window wasn't supposed to open.

"What brings you here?" I asked. Great now I can't even get mad at her anymore.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"I can't right now, I'm… busy." I said and went through a door opening in an attempt to avoid Emily.

"Don't you think you can spare a few seconds?" Emily asked as she followed me and all I could figure out to do was to keep walking and not let Emily catch up with me.

"No, I'm very busy… I got this thing that can't wait." I lied as I kept trying to lose Emily but since I was indoors all I really could hope for was that she'd just give up and go home.

"Paige are you running from me?" I heard Emily ask.

"No, I just got too much to do so I don't even have time to…" I said as I bumped into Emily who now was standing right in front of me.

"Paige, you are trying to avoid me." She said.

"Ok fine!" I spat. "I try to keep away from you." I continued.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because this is wrong. I'm Paige McCullers, I swim on the Rosewood high team, not your team." I said.

"Is that the problem?" Emily shouted.

"No, I try to be normal but whenever you're around I feel for you and… and it's wrong." I continued as I desperately tried to avoid looking at Emily.

"You're just scared I was too." She said.

"No, you don't know. You don't know anything." I shouted.

"Then tell me." Emily said.

"Never!" I yelled and then I felt her grip my arm and she spun me around.

"Look at me Paige." She said as she held both my wrists, but I still did everything I could to avoid making eye contact.

"Look at me!" Emily said this time very detriment.

"I can't." Was the only answer I could get out of my mouth.

"What's really bothering you?" Emily asked, now she was talking in her calm and caring voice, she was still holding my wrists but now she had eased her grip.

"I used to be Paige McCullers the captain of the swim team and now I don't know who I am anymore. All I can think about is you and how I want to spend every moment with you and that's not the person I used to be." I said.

"Paige, you can still be captain of the swim team and you can still be who you are." Emily said.

"I don't think I can anymore, I feel like I've lost what pushed me." I answered.

"No you haven't you're just lost and you're still trying to find your way." Emily said.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Paige, what do you want, what is your hearts biggest desire?" Emily asked me.

"I… I…" I said.

"It's ok, you can say it." Emily said and I finally looked into her eyes to see her greatest strength, her compassion for others.

"I want to be with you…" Was all I could say. "I want to be with you."

Emily smiled at me and I smiled back. "Then let's do this right from now on." Emily said and I couldn't do anything else than agree with her. I nodded and then I ended up staring at Emily's lips, I had lost all control over myself as I started to drift closer to her and before I could control myself my lips were pressed against hers.

The kiss was soft and short since we both broke apart after just a second.

I just stood there silent and waited for Emily to respond, she smiles and that relaxed me.

She placed her arms on my shoulders and just as we were about to share a second kiss, her phone started to ring.

"That's my mom, I have to go home for dinner." Emily said. "Wanna come along?" she asked.

"I don't think you're supposed to meet your girlfriend's parents before the first date." I joked.

"Sounds like we should have a first date then." Emily said.

"I'd like that." I answered and then we said our goodbyes.

When I went to bed I decided to put my brother's magazine in his room. Just as I picked it up a torn page fell out from it, but this wasn't part of the magazine, this was handwritten.

On the back it was written with something that looked like a big red marker.

 **Ever wondered what Emily is hiding? –A**

I turned the page and I could see Emily's handwriting. As I scrolled through it I felt a shiver lead up my spine, Spencer was a vampire and she had killed my brother.

* * *

 **A/N2:Incase anyone is wondering " _House of Fright" is the original Dr. Jekyll Mr. Hide movie (as far as I know) it was also released under the titles_ _"_ _Jekyll's Inferno_." and "The two faces of Dr. Jekyll"**


	13. Chapter 13: Coffee or Ice Water?

**Chapter 13: Coffee or Ice Water?**

 **A/N: Sorry for taking ages with this chapter, I mostly wrote this as an "I'm not dead" proof. My writing has been terrible and I'll try to do my best to bring more updates at a more constant rate.**

* * *

 **Paige's Pov-**

I was just sitting still staring blankly at the handwritten page with Emily's handwriting. She had lied to me, all this time and I should have fucking known it.

Tons of thought went through my head, all filled with anger and an urge to get vengeance for what happened to my brother.

I knew what I was going to do, I must kill Spencer Hastings.

 **Emily's Pov-**

Days had gone by since Paige had agreed to be my girlfriend, we would meet each other at school and during swim practice.

She was always smiling at me when we met but every time I'd suggest that we'd go out somewhere she'd say that she was busy with either school or that she had to meet her grandparents who lived out of town.

I don't know if she is starting to move on from her brother's death or if she is in denial but I won't force her to confess something she isn't comfortable to talk about.

"Emily? Are you awake?" Aria nudged me as I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, I've not been sleeping well lately." I responded.

"Can't blame you, with a vampire bitch on the lose how can anyone sleep?" Hanna asked.

We were all searching for the archive that Alison had told us about, maybe just maybe we would get some answers from it.

"Which is why we need to find the way to stop her as fast as we can." Spencer answered

"Do you think there is anything that could at least hint where the archive could be?" Hanna asked.

"I don't even know where to look for clues." I answered.

"Great, so we are basically looking for a needle in a haystack and we don't even know where the farm is." Aria said.

"Pretty much." Spencer answered.

"Isn't there at least a spell that could help us?" Hanna asked.

"I can do location spells, but unless if I got something to connect to the place we are looking for there is nothing I can do." I said.

"Fucking hell." Aria said and just as she finished that word a large beeping sound echoed through the room, then it repeated itself, then again and again and again.

"What the hell is this?" Hanna asked covering her ears.

"It's just my alarm clock." Spencer said as she got to her desk and pushed a button that turned it off.

"Please tell me you pressed the off button and not snooze." Hanna said.

"Guys, it's 7:00 am we have to get ready for school." Spencer said.

"What? Did we stay up all night?" Hanna complained.

"Apparently we did." Aria said and pushed the curtains aside to reveal the bright sun. I moved my hands up to shield my eyes from the stinging rays.

It was a good thing that Spencer's parents were out of town, otherwise it would have been hard to explain why a study section would have lasted the whole night.

We barely had any time to get ready, so we just had to wear what we already had on, not the most hygienic decision but we didn't have much choice.

Spencer hurried downstairs to quickly put on some coffee for us seeming completely unaffected from staying up all night, I guess now when she is a vampire she doesn't need sleep, or caffeine either for that matter.

The rest of us struggled to get up without falling asleep as we all clumsily went down the stairs.

"I really envy Spencer right now." Aria mumbled.

"I know what you mean." I answered as I held on to the stair railing as tight as I could to avoid falling.

After the caffeine boost that hopefully would have helped us stay awake for at least our first two classes we all got into my car to get to school in time, Spencer drove since she was the only one of us that seemed to have a clear mind.

We arrived at Rosewood high and parted ways to get to our classes, I was already feeling the effect of the coffee wearing off as I got to my locker to get my books.

Mustering all the willpower I had I got away from my locker before I would pass out and fall right into it.

I looked up to see Paige, she was at her locker putting her gym bag in it.

"Hi Paige!" I said a little louder than I planned, god please don't make me fall asleep, not now.

Paige just looked over at me and nodded before turning her attention back to her locker.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked as I went up to her.

"I'm fine." Paige said.

"Paige I…" Just as I said that the bell started to ring.

"You should hurry if you want to get to class." Paige said, what's with her? Is she trying to push me away again?

Paige left, and I was too tired to follow her, instead I went to my math class.

Three hours later:

By some miracle Aria and I had managed to just stay awake during our classes, Hanna wasn't so lucky, she fell asleep during her chemistry class and almost burnt off her partners eyebrows.

Now we were in the cafeteria, all three of us were willing to have an almost lethal intake of caffeine to survive the rest of this day.

"Sorry, guys I got some unwelcome news." Spencer said as she went up to us.

"What is it." I asked.

"They had a shortage of coffee, now it's only decaf left." Spencer said.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Hanna groaned.

"Well, I did get you these." Spencer said and handed us some paper cups.

"Thank you so much." Hanna said and took a big gulp, her reaction changed quickly as she quickly spat out what she drank.

I picked up my mug to be surprised that it was cold, almost ice cold.

I took off the lid to look inside my cup, at first, I didn't see anything the mug looked empty but then I realized what I was holding.

"But Spencer, this is water." I said.

"Ice water." Hanna complained.

"I know, that was the only thing I could get on short notice." Spencer answered.

As we sat there I noticed Paige walking by but then she noticed me and turned away.

"Fuck it." I mumbled and grabbed the cup and splashed it on my face, the ice-cold water felt almost stinging as it hit my face, but that did get me to quickly recover.

I got up and almost ran after Paige, I had to hurry before the effect of the cold water would wear off.

"Paige!" I said as I caught up to her, Paige starred at me.

"Did you swim through the hallway?" She asked me as she saw my soaked face and wet hair.

"No… I… it's complicated." I answered.

"Since when is anything easy with you?" Paige asked.

"Paige, please." I said and grabbed her arm, to get her to just stay for a minute.

"We need to talk." I said.

"About what?" Paige asked.

"I can tell something is bothering you and I really want to be here for you." I said.

"Do you think you can help me, you can't just tap your heels together three times and everything turns good." Paige said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about you and your fake act, you tried to turn me into a lesbian. I'm not like you and I never will be." Paige said pulling away from me.

"Paige please…" I said.

"Leave." Paige answered, but I could see a tear in her eye, she was hurt by something, was someone bullying her.

"Paige I…" I reached out to her again.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Paige yelled and pushed me.

I fell to the floor and as I looked up at her I couldn't see the sweeter kinder side to her, instead it felt like I was looking at a feral beast.

"Never speak to me again" She said and left.

I was devastated, it felt like my heart had been ripped out and stomped on.

I ran into a bathroom and locked the door. Why Paige? Why? It hurt so much I couldn't muster any words I just sat in the stall overwhelmed by the pain.

"Emily, are you in here?" I heard Aria ask.

I sobbed as I heard my friends gather outside my stall.

"Em, what happened?" Spencer asked through the door.

I couldn't bring myself to answer instead I cried to let my friends know that I was heartbroken.

I kept sitting there for not caring how many classes I'd miss, and my friends were all waiting outside for me, without trying anything to get me to exit the stall.

Once I felt ready to exit the stall I got greeted with a gentle group hug from my friends.

"Please, get me out of here." I pleaded.

The girls agreed, and we went to our lockers to get our stuff before we'd leave.

As we got to our lockers we saw that there were blue envelopes attached to our lockers.

Spencer opened hers and it was an invite to a party at Noel Khan for tonight, the party was themed 'Murder under the stars' and costumes were mandatory.

We figured that we had all gotten invites but neither one of us had any plans on going.

Suddenly we all got a text, it was from A

 **This game is starting to bore me, maybe it's time to meet face to face, don't worry about outfits. I left some fitting for you at your homes.**

 **Don't let me down or I will come for someone you care about!**

 **-A**

This meant we didn't have a choice, we had to go to the party so we could put an end this nightmare.


End file.
